Little did I know, the story had already began
by Haliburton817
Summary: I am going to reset... next title is: Generation X Life
1. It's a start

_Prologue_

In the beginning, there are many things that you don't understand. Some of it are personal things like: why you can't stand even at the age of two, why your teeth hasn't developed yet, these things are obstacles for children, most of them that is. But a certain boy, a very special boy, has his own problem on his shoulder before it even developed, he has his own troubles that he wanted to solve himself. But someday, he will learn to ask for help, to need someone by his side... Someday, he will understand life.

-Character's POV-

'_Sometimes, it's hard to think that there's a future for me'_

"What another dull day..."I stated that so calmly after beating up everyone around here. It's boring, additionally, they were bothering me.

"Hunt, you always say that! It hurts too you know!"His voice was trembling, proof of being afraid and weak.

"Silence! You have no right to shout at me after disturbing me."Honestly, they are so weak, but they can still muster up the courage to bother me everyday, is it because they group up?

'_Every time I think about it… There's no response…'_

"Hunt, would you please stop beating everyone around? "She said with a sooth, calming voice.

"Why would I? They were bothering me."Straight, they are bothering me everyday.

"They can't befriends with you if you keep that manner of yours."That voice was forcing, but I don't want any friends.

'_To think that I got used to it..._'

"I acknowledge no one as a friend!" I jumped out of the window so suddenly without thinking, to think that there's no place for me to return to but that orphanage…

'_I realized that there's no path that I can walk on_'

"Friends, family, I don't need any… Even if you say so, I don't need them!"I said that to my caretaker who was following me.

"Then what do you need? There are many things in this world, at least have something that you like."Her voice is comforting, yet the words she says are always bothering me as well.

"There's nothing for me, not in this world."That's the truth in my life.

'_Therefore, I must create my own…'_

"Do you really think it that way? You can't do anything in this world being all alone, Hunt."She couldn't give any more answers, her shaking voice is proof that she couldn't comfort me anymore.

"I don't need anyone, those stupid parents, those idiots that are with me in the orphanage, even you."I wanted to give out my feelings, opinions on how this world doesn't realize me.

"Hunt! Your parents sacrificed everything for you! We all put up the risk for someone else! Yet you think stupid enough to realize everyone's hard work! Please, just go back to your senses, your normal self."Her voice was loud, shouting at me.

"Alright, i'll go back, but keep those rascals away from me! And don't ever remind me of my parents!"I didn't like that, she didn't even knew my parents. She just saw me walking by the road, picked me up, then made me her own. That's her work in the orphanage of course. I didn't like the rest of my stay in that orphanage, not one bit.

'_And walk on it, on my own. All alone.'_

After that, it was all black. No, it was darker than black, and I can feel a slight breeze of wind, damping on my face. It feels like my eyes are closed, but this feeling, it's like I don't want to open my eyes just yet. It was weird for me to think of that, I just want to forget about it.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hope you like it! I guess it was short, no, it WAS short. The thing is, I couldn't think much of a flashback.


	2. Got em good

'_The sunlight seeped through my closed curtains onto my face, waking me up, as if nothing happened'_

"Morning huh? I thought I had a dream, a strange dream."It was morning, I had a dream, although I don't remember much, I heard my self, my past self. So it must be, about my past.

'_The thought of having a normal life, never came up to my head, nor did it left_'

"I never liked what happened to me."As I said, I never liked my past, nor would I like to remember it. It's almost like taboo for me.

'_But would I end up here if it wasn't for that orphanage..._'

I ended up going to the bathroom and taking a shower, and then a change of clothes, eating breakfast which I cooked, and preparing for school. I admit that I didn't actually want to go to school, it was against my will, but the principal made me to do so, with a scholarship.

Now walking down the stairs when suddenly, "Hey you! You're the one who hasn't paid the rent yet."A roaring voice encountered me.

First thing of all, he isn't the guy who owns the place, I remember the ambulance picking him up after saying the same thing. I have my rights for living in here, for free.

"Don't you got manners? And did you know what happened to the owner after he said the same?"Same thing followed "Never mind my question, nor would I mind you. I got a school to attend to."I'm not liking where this is going, I'm gonna be late!

Yet, like all people, he didn't listen, "I don't care about a kid like you, I just need your pay of rent!"The same roaring voice, but that doesn't affect me at all. I'm already late, guess there's no stopping me in beating this guy down to the ground.

I managed to beat him in the speed of light, I couldn't say the same when I was walking to school.

'_A change of scenery, but I still get the feeling that idiots are still around'_

I heard the bell rang, the gates are closed, oh well might as well walk around the park. In the end, class started without me, I never did like the school anyway. I sat down the bench, near the fountain. I felt my senses warn me of idiots, it never fails me.

"You there, are you the so called 'violent intent'? The name that's spreading all over school?"A not-so-familiar voice rang to my ears, like they were sirens, very loud.

Now that he mentioned it, my title, the violent intent, after leaving a bloody mess. I can see why they call me that, nice name though.

"Why are you out here in the middle of school hours?"An interrogating voice, something in his words made me snicker.

"Likewise, what are you doing out here?"As I said that, I noticed the pin he's wearing, intelligent is written on it.

'_People tend to tell lies, that word is proof of it._'

"You made me look so bad, taking away my title as the strongest of all."He sounded like I was a culprit of some sort.

His body didn't look like it at all, even the word intelligent isn't right to begin with. What mess did I get myself into, more idiots are on my way. Somehow, while he was talking, my snickering turned into laughing. Laughing like mad, I haven't laugh like this, not once in my life.

"Oh, now you're laughing. You're crazy, punk!"His tone is obviously shouting out loud.

"Alright, I stopped now, let's talk a more serious matter. Are you even strong to begin with?"I still couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Now that's it, you're gonna pay!"Shouting so loud, that isn't the way to communicate.

My final snicker, "Fine, how much?"I still couldn't stop, he did ask.

We ended up in three versus one, a small fight actually. After a little while, I guess they got tired of punching air, because I could clearly see them pulling out weapons, one with a pipe, another with a bat, and the lead with a knife. This is getting kinda interesting, I attacked head on, no regrets here because the regrets are going to be in the end, I just get the feeling.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Somehow, this isn't long enough. I just have to make up for it, with what actually...


	3. Never the jolly life

I remember, nothing, everything went blank. I came back to my senses and realize where I am.

'_Blood on my face, on my shoes, but never too much… Why's that?_'

"Aload, Hunt Chauf D. Transfer student here at the _Scomparsa Academy_."A strong, rough voice, reading my record.

"What about it?"I see exactly that he is a police, and I am sitting on a chair. Why are my hands tied?

'_Go along with the flow, of blood?_'

"You're a very naughty one eh? Why did you picked up a fight with your seniors?"Same tone, same person.

I didn't pick a fight, and who said they were my seniors? I want to get this guy, unless I could untie myself, I couldn't. It seems that i'm in school grounds, in the middle of class; I, of course, am with this police officer and is in the faculty room, empty faculty room. What is this officer planning to do? Uh-oh, I'm getting dizzy.

'_My ears, getting clogged? No, bloods rushing, very fast…_'

A sudden obscure, and a thud. Maybe that's because i'm knocked out? Well, I hope there will be a change of scenery.

"Oi, morning"A jolly voice greeted me.

"Oh, it seems that I greeted you wrong, it's already noon."Still the same jolly voice from this person.

I looked at the clock and noticed that it was already evening. How dumb could this person be?

I was finally able to move my mouth, "It's already 7:00, idiot!"I shouted without hesitation. But that irritating smile, it didn't go off, is it somewhat attached to him?

"Oh, right. Ahahaha, I must have dazed off."The same joyful voice, along with that joyful smile.

"How long have you been here?"I would like a straight answer to this one.

'_This jolly person, somehow I recognize him, from where and when?'_

"Hm? Must have been from 12:00. Yup, seven hours."He said with a reassuring tone.

Seven hours straight? Then, I was knocked out the whole time? And why was this freak involved?

"Why are you here?"A clear question that needs a clear answer.

"Oh, the nurse asked me to stay with you until you wake up."That tone never changed, a reassuring smile followed.

I thought to myself: No one would do that, even if the nurse ordered them to.

'_Correct that, I don't know him. Yet, his aura, similar…_'

"Is that so? Why did you do it then?"Although I didn't want to make the conversation long enough, I just have to ask.

"Yup, I did it 'cause you're the so called violent intent."His voice was still the same, even after I gave him a cold glare.

"So what if I am the violent intent? What would you like to know?"No one would do that, even a freak like you wouldn't

"I wanted to know what your real name is, how you looked like, who you really are."He is still smiling, why does curiosity push you to your limit?

"For that reason you waited seven hours for me to wake up?"Seriously, no one would do that, but he's really something.

"I guess so… Is something wrong?"He looked confused for a while, but his manner was still the same.

*Sigh* I don't know what to do now, except, wondering whose fault it is for this mess.

'_It was mine, with a little tint of theirs..._'

* * *

**Author's Note: **If any of you are still reading (and I guess there aren't). Just think what I am thinking right now and you will understand why I right this non-sense. Although I wanted it to be a good story, I couldn't make it one.


	4. Laugh all you want

'_The feeling of, the feeling… of… The feeling of… What?_'

"What's your name?"I needed to know the name of a person I am talking to, I realized that just now.

"Eh? I'm Rune Klanad, and you are?"A continuous use of that tone.

"I'm Hunt."I didn't want to give it away but, it's worth it right?

"Hunt, eh, err… What's your full name?"A misleading question. He just had to ask didn't he? My name is quite too long.

"Would you mind if I didn't tell you?"I answered him with another question, I couldn't be kind, I can't

"No, not at all."Still laughing… Why is that? Wait, I just realized I've been lying on the bed the whole time. I quickly jumped out of the bed, huh? My shirt's changed…

"Oi" I said with a dark tone along with "why am I in this shirt?"I just have to know.

"Oh, the nurse removed your polo 'cause it was soaking red with blood, either from you or the guys over there."He then pointed over the other side of the room, which I didn't pay attention to, where the idiots are still dead on the bed.

"And after that" Oh that's right, he still haven't told me about this shirt."The nurse saw me and asked if I got any spare clothing." In short, I replied "So, this is yours?" Bingo, still:

"Yeah, I just bought it." Bought it? Leads down to this: "Why are you here exactly again?"

'_Sometimes, people tend to have bad luck around me…_'

"Oh, after school, I got home, changed, and then bought new clothes which-"I cut his speech after noticing that I'm wearing a baseball uniform. "Are for baseball?"Damn, I feel…

'_The feeling of guilt, that's what I've been feeling all along…_'

"Yup! You know, it looks good on you."Just what do you think I am? I am not in for baseball!

"You're getting on my nerves, and look at the time…"Another problem, the clock says 8:00, this guy managed to make me talk that long.

"Oh? Pops will surely get mad at me when I get home this late."He said that with a joyful face! He even laughed. Damn, just who do you think you are?

I wanted to remove my shirt but "You can keep it."I don't want to, but "Consider it as a greeting."We never did say hello… Why would I? I couldn't sight my polo shirt.

I ended up walking in the middle of the street with the moonlight shining over me like the sun did this morning, but it feels… Refreshing. After talking to that guy, Rune Klanad, that type could earn my trust… Nah, no one will.

'_The times of need, there was no one there for me, no one to protect me, to save me…_'

I thought the troubles were over, I never learned to remember minor details…

"Hey look, a kid."The voice said that from the shadows.

"What do we do with him?"Followed by another one, I'm guessing.

"Let's make him a lapdog!"He shouted excitedly.

"Who are you guys and what do you want?"Sometimes, maybe all the times, it's better to cut to the chase.

"A talker eh?"I want to give them a piece of mind.

"And you're a stalker."I gave him a cool reply, something I couldn't do earlier.

"Let's take him out."I knew it, it always leads to this…


	5. Of all problems and troubles

'_I didn't think they're that many…_'

I woke up sitting on a steel chair, hands tied, mouth sealed, inside a dark room. Nothing in sight, no one around. Just what happened to me anyway?

-About 3 hours earlier-

"Man! I didn't think they're using guns."That's what leaded me into hiding into an abandoned building.

I hear footsteps, getting closer. How long was this night anyways?

"We got you now!"Crap, I'm surrounded… By whom exactly?

"Hey, hold your fire!"Save by the bell, but who said that? So many questions, I can't even answer them.

"This kid, he's priceless. Let's bring him to the boss."What boss? Damn, another question asked.

-3 hours later-

Alright, back to reality. I was surrounded by Mafioso, lots of them… Then, they talked about me being that precious, how? That bat did the trick, my mind's still dizzying like crazy.

The door opened, there were five men, three entered, and the two are outside. Just who do they think they are? In the end, they're Mafia.

"Kid" a strangely rough voice "what's your name?"Taking me in without knowing me is kind of weird.

"What part of my name concerns yo-"One of them interrupted me.

"Nobody shouts at the boss!"He just shouted, in front of everyone. They're so plain weird.

"Let's continue the topic; do you know who you are?"Damn straight, why'd you change the topic?

"I completely know who I am."Hunt, the name my caretaker gave me, Chauf, the name my parents gave me, Aload is my last name, my father's last name… I wonder why I kept it.

'_I remember creating it; it wasn't my father's last name… It was mine_'

"Then spit out your name."He asked for it, all I need to do is spit. I then spit at his unlikely human face.

Wiping it off, he then ordered his men to punish me, like hell it was painful.

"You had enough boy?"Of course, using baseball bats to pound me at the stomach is hard stuff. Why am I prone to baseball stuff?

"Hah, what do you want?"Do I even need to ask? Just my name is enough.

"Your name, or else!"I hate it when people taunt me, never the less. I need some answers, so I'll give him some.

'_I wanted to know why I'm so precious_'

"Hunt Chauf D. Aload, there, now it's my turn to ask questions."I'm getting dumber by just sticking around with idiots; I'm noticing effects right now.

"That's not your name, see? You don't know who you are!"Damn you! When I get my hands on you.

"Then what is? Damn it! Who am I?"You have brought up something that was forgotten many years now.

"You are the greatest descendant of a Mafioso."What? I… Me? A Mafioso?

My sight is getting blurry, I'm blanking out again, getting dizzy, then *thud*

'_I'm priceless, because I'm the greatest descendant of a Mafioso…_'

I'm in a room again, a small room. I'm not restrained any more, but the door lock is super.

There aren't any surveillance around, I'm sure of it. There's a coat on the ground, didn't catch my interest, but there's a small book inside one of the pockets. I didn't want to read it, not when I'm in this situation that is. I tried wearing the coat, but it doesn't suit me, not my type of coat.

-In another room-

"He looks quite like him, doesn't he?"Said by a Mafioso in the surveillance room.

"Yes he does look like him, the person who shut down this mafia plenty of years from now."Said by the Mafia boss.

"The Head of The Intelligence Bureau, The first-generation Cloud Guardian."Said by the Mafioso with a discomforting voice.

"Yes, the Aloof, Drifting Cloud, One whom no one could ever bind, Alaude."Furiously stated by the boss.

"We will use him, to counter, the next generation of Vongola!"Exclaimed by the boss.

-Back with Hunt-

I tried unlocking the door, with my coat. I wrapped it around the door knob tightly, and then.

'_I extracted the door knob from the door with force…_'

I used the coat because my hands were sweating. Now that I'm outside, I am now in a hallway, a long dark one. Without knowing where to go, I picked up a steel pipe and tested my luck. I ended up in a large room, very large.

"This must be a freaking warehouse!"I exclaimed while gasping for breath. The door behind me closed suddenly.

"Now it's all dark again."Disbelief surrounded me, knowing that I'm a Mafioso, now being tortured for unknown reasons.

"They must want to know what I'm capable of, and then they're going to use me."That's what this is all about!

"You don't know how right you are."Who said that? A daring voice…

* * *

**Author's Note: **Not much to say, why do I put so much notes?


	6. Saved in a pinch

'_I guess this is a curse…_'

I turned around, of course I did, I heard what it seems an executioner, and damn was I right. He was right there, standing with the largest axe I've ever seen. Even though it was dark, his presence is there, the strange black aura that surrounds him, maybe it WAS dark. But then, I heard something. It clearly says: _Do you want to live?_ It wasn't him, it was a playful voice. Over and over again, the voice is playing with my mind, until I succumb to it. I gave it a good, clean answer…

'_It doesn't matter, if I live, nothing would happen…_'

That's my reply, but the voice didn't give up. Then, the executioner attacked me from behind. Damn his name is too long; I'll call him Axe for short. It was hard dodging him, even though he was quite slow. But I noticed something strange, even though it was dark, there was light around Axe, to be exact, his axe. Some kind of light? Hm, fire? But, while I was thinking, I noticed another strange thing. Time had stop, he wasn't moving, not an inch. Then I heard the voice again. _What if I gave your life a meaning?_

'_That made me think: what if my life could change?_'

I had no choice, time began to move again. I couldn't think, just one thing stayed still on my mind. Could my life have any meaning? That's when the voice said another thing: _You're too tired, I couldn't help but hear your heart crying out: Help, I want to live!_ That made me realize, I really wanted to live. But I was so tired, I couldn't move. The big guy was moving in, one move, I'm a goner.

_I'll cure your fate of loneliness_

I heard that in my last thought, my fate of loneliness. Too late, the overhead swing is gonna get me. Just then, the door opened. There was a flash of light, I saw two people came in; the other one was quick, so fast that he was able to catch up to where I was lying down and caught the incoming swing. He caught it with his two hands, while the other one was pulling me away. I was knocked unconscious when a rock hit me.

_Don't worry, your safe_

What? Where am I? Plain grass, running stream, "Just where the heck am I?"I exclaimed.

"You're in my world…"Said by a soft voice. I turned around to look, but there was no one around.

"What world? Who are you?"I was more than ready for answers, but it always leads me to another question.

"You're in my illusionary world…"Said by the same voice. Illusionary world, what fairy tale story adopted me? The times when I was forced to listen to fairy tales was her biggest mistake. I wish to go out of here, right now.

"I can't allow you to do that, not now…"Crap, I'm owned. But I'm in someone else's domain, just why won't you show up?

'_Illusion, the voice said illusion… What illusion?_'

-Meanwhile-

"Boss, why did we save him again?"Said by a red-headed boy, who pulled Hunt out of danger.

"Because, a voice said so."Said by the blonde who covered for Hunt.

"How come you followed it?"Said again by the red-haired boy.

"The voice assured me that this boy needed help, we needed to come to his aid, didn't we?"Said by the yellow-haired savior.

The boy then quickly change the topic.

"We're gonna start a vigilante with that motive?"Exclaimed by the red-headed boy.

"We aren't, the vigilante has been established long ago."Stated so calmly by the blonde.

Followed by "Gian, have you ever heard of the Vongola Famiglia?"

"A Mafia Family? Are we gonna join the mafia, Vero?" Exclaimed surprisingly by Gian.

"Yes, but the Vongola isn't your normal mafia."Said by Vero.

"What's so special about it?"Exclaimed by Gian.

"Their motive is to protect the people who are in harm, same as mine, and probably, same as his."Vero then looks at Hunt.

"Vero, how could you tell?"Asked by Gian who is confused.

"Simple, Gian, the voice told me the things that was bothering this boy."Exclaimed so calmly by Vero.

"That is?"Asked by Gian who is getting more confused.

"I believe you have been wasting your breath to long, why not take a rest as well."Requested by Vero.

-Same time while they were talking-

"Okay, what should I do then?"I couldn't think of anything to ask, everything is so blank in my mind.

"Believe who you are, what you are…"Said softly by the feminine voice.

"A Mafioso, I am a Mafioso. So what?"After all this time, I couldn't accept it that easily.

"You are more than a Mafioso…"Exclaimed by the voice, without any hint of seriousness, but I can still sense that she's telling me something important.

"What am I?"I just have to know; asking is the only way to know for sure.

"You can be what you want, a Mafioso, a student, or a social withdrawer, choose…"The voice, she's daring me. What am I? A person who hates to be disturbed, for what reasons?

"I'm a person, who wants to know my purpose."That's what I am, that's what I can be-

"For the time being, that is who you are" What does that mean? "You have your time to make your own decision, decide before it's too late."I hear her voice fading, weakening. Just then, I realized who I wanted to be.

'_A person, who wanted to…_'

But then, everything faded, slowly, into darkness. A dark void sucked everything in, and I was in darkness.

I felt consciousness; I opened my eyes a little that it appears that it's still closed. I tilted a little and saw a man, rather a boy about a year younger. He looks like the boy who saved me, I couldn't remember that well. I realized that I was in a hospital bed, but I was still in these clothes. It kind of frustrated me, which the boy saw. He went up close, opened his mouth, it seems like he was gonna shout at me, I could tell. But a blonde suddenly stopped him from doing so.

"Gian, don't shout at someone who's resting."He said with a calm demeanor.

"What made you think that I'm gonna shout at him? I was gonna give him a piece of mind."Exclaimed by the not-so-nice red-hair whose name is Gian.

"You were gonna shout at me."I gave him my opinion, or should I say, the truth.

"You have no rights to ta-"He was shouting at me, but was cut by the blonde.

"There you go again, shouting at someone. That's why we never had any recruits."Interruptedly spoken by the blonde.

"Recruits, what are you two talking about?"I just needed some few answers, I never get full.

"Vero's talking about our vigil-"Before he could continue shouting, he was again interrupted by the blonde, whose name was Vero.

"If you shout at his face like that, he might hold a grudge against you."And here I am, but I get the feeling that says I'm used to it.

"So, what's your name?"He looked at me directly, but his tone is still soft.

'_I'm back with the name part, what am I suppose to tell?_'

Still, they helped me… But, if they're in the mafia, but they're kids, younger than me.

"Yo! Hunt, how are you doing?"I recognize that voice, it's the baseball guy, what was his name again?

"Oh, Rune is it?"That's what I remember.

Why do we always end up in the hospital, or at least, somewhere similar.

"Good of you to remember, so how are you doing?"Rune exclaimed so happily

Remember, good of you to remind me that my memories all jumbled up. A lot of things happened; I just want to be alone.

"Oh, who are these guys?"I would like to know too, like hell would I want to.

"Oi, you know this guy?"Exclaimed, not-so happily by Gian.

"Gian, don't you know how to greet properly?"Scolded by Vero, how touching.

"Aha, you guys comedians or something?"He stated so happily, even without knowing who they are.

"No, I believe that we are mere strangers."Stated by Vero, why is his expression the same as his?

"Oh, is that so? Hi, my name is Rune Klanad, nice to meet you."Rune stated joyfully.

"Hello there, my name is Vero Vampa, nice to meet you too."Vero stated, followed by "It's your turn Gian."He then leans to him.

"Bah, Gian Gridare, remember it."Why would I? But this surely is troublesome.

'_The person I wanted to be..._'


	7. The second stage

I stood up from the bed, after realizing something important.

"Meet me up at the park, 6:00."I said with a serious voice, so they won't forget.

"Okay, I see that it is important."Vero said in the same manner. "Let's go Gian."

"Oh, am I part of it too?"Rune asked so curiously.

I didn't want to answer him, so I didn't. I went back to my room, changed into a more suitable pair of clothes, and then wondered how I became a descendant of a Mafioso.

"How did I become a Mafioso? My father was a police; well that's what I've heard."I couldn't help but exclaim all of these that were bothering my head. My pops is associated with the cops, as well as the mafia? Couldn't be, the only way to find out about these matter is going to be discussed later in the park. I don't want help, but they are the only one who can give me what I want, and that is info.

I came to the park thirty minutes before the said time. I always wanted to be earlier by thirty minutes, but they were already there, sitting on the bench. And who couldn't spot Rune, pretending to be jogging around the park, I didn't want him here, guess I should have told him 'no' earlier.

I came closer and sit at the opposite bench behind them; Rune then came to sit by the fountain nearby.

"I have something to ask you, since you are part of a mafia."I stated so calmly; no one realized how serious I was.

"And what would it be?"Vero showed his serious side with this question.

"My name is Hunt Chauf D. Aload, you know such name?"The serious aura will never go away.

'_I wanted to know if that name is really mine_'

"No, I don't know such name, but," Vero's voice is becoming mezzo forte "I do know something similar."

"Similar? What is it?"I curiously asked, there's no way I would let this chance slip.

"A weapon, namely Hand Cuff di Alaude, which literally means Alaude's Handcuffs."A strange aura emitted as Vero said this.

"A handcuff? How is it connected to me?"It was a rather irrelevant to me, but it caught my attention.

"It is a handcuff that is used by your ancestors if I remember correctly."Vero's voice remained serious.

So, my father uses the so-called Alaude's Handcuffs, wait a second.

"Who's Alaude?"I don't remember or even know that name.

"I don't know either, I can't read all Vongola's history without being it's next generation boss."Vero was rather sighing, I, on the other hand, wants to repay my debt. This is my chance.

"Vero, what's troubling you exactly?"There's something troubling him, and I want to help to repay my debt.

"Vero is not the only heir to the Vongola's next generation, he has a competitor."Gian took the spotlight this time, he's voice was stern as usual.

"Other than that, I'm still missing my guardians."Vero's tone had a worry, I sensed it.

"What are guardians?"I hesitantly asked, this mafia thing is too much for me.

"You see this ring? Well, this is proof that I'm an heir, this is only half, and the other one is with my competitor. And we're not the only one who wears these rings, t here are other six rings, to be exact; there are seven rings, one for the boss, and the six others for the guardians."

"Each guardian has their own purpose, but they all have one mission, to protect the boss."Gian gave me a glare that wants me to remember those words.

"Gian is, so far, my only candidate for a guardian."Vero's hope is getting down, I feel it.

"Hey, I can be part of it."Rune said with a jolly tone. He couldn't possibly be part of this.

"You can't be a guardian, you're only a baseball fanatic, and what could you possibly do?"Gian gave him a good clean reason to give up the idea.

"What Gian's trying to say is that you might get in danger, and I'm worried for that cause as well."Vero's really worried about Rune's safety.

"What if I can prove myself? Could I be a part of your team?"Runes happy go lucky mode suddenly turned serious, and it wasn't my imagination.

'_Their motive, to help people that are in need, and punish those who hurt them._'

"Thanks, I appreciate it Rune."Vero became light-hearted again, but there's one more serious fact I want to discuss about.

"Could I become a guardian as well?"I didn't really want to, but our thoughts coincide. That really shocked them, it shocked me as well, but I just wanted answers.

"Well, if you want to, but things are risky. You two want to continue?"Vero didn't like us to be involved in danger, but I'm already in it.

"Let's discuss this some other time."I wanted to take a rest and think about what we talked about.

We all walked our own paths, I ended up home again. I lied down the bed, and think about the current situation that I'm in.

Vongola's next generation, consisting of Vero's Family and the other side's Family. If we were to be four, then we're gonna need three more. I can't go against being a guardian, nor would I like to be part of the mafia, but I guess I have been long part of it. I guess I just have to accept fate the way it is. Okay then, I'll try to talk to them again, tomorrow for sure; I'll learn the true meaning of my life. But there is another thing that's been bothering me, who was that voice again?


	8. Realization

I fell asleep while asleep while thinking so many thoughts, but I'm in a state of conscience right now, how? I better check this out.

I opened my eyes, not my physical eye, here inside my dream. I checked the surroundings, it was that grassy fields, a silent sanctuary if I would like to call it. It wasn't my first time to realize that I wasn't alone, of course I knew that there's gonna be this voice again.

"_How good of you to remember me…_"That soothing voice kindly said from behind.

I took my chance to turn around, I was surprised to see a girl, about my age, she seemed younger than me though. Now I will try to pry info out of her.

"Who are you?"I didn't want to shout, I didn't want to give a serious tone either, so I didn't.

"_I cannot tell you at the moment…_"The same voice replied.

"Why not?"I wanted to have a straight answer, but her innocent look just made me 'stuck' there, standing.

I then realize that she's wearing a white dress, she looked so pretty in that dress, partner it up with her hair that swayed flawlessly along with the wind. But I couldn't let looks deceive me right now, even though it was the first time I saw such a girl. That and another thing, I took a glimpse of what I was wearing. It was a tux, or rather, black shoes, black slacks, a white long sleeve polo underneath, a necktie, and the black coat that was covering it. Then I noticed a green coat lying down on the ground underneath the tree that was on my left side.

"_Why are you blanking out? Is something wrong?_"The calm and concerned voice said.

"I'm in your illusionary world, I understand that, but why give me a change of clothes? And you still haven't answered my last question."I couldn't help but look at her innocent face at the time.

She chuckled, that gave me a warm feeling, and then she started to speak.

"_I gave you a change of clothes? You were wearing that when you entered here. And I couldn't tell you who I am because, well, that's for you to find out isn't it?" _She gave a warm smile after speaking.

Wearing this when I entered? That's freakish, so dam-.

"_I won't allow you to use those words, here."_She interrupted me with the same tone of kindness.

So I can't use foul words. Nice rules, if only I could apply that when Gian's around. With that said, I couldn't stop from glaring at the environment, completely ignoring the pretty girl.

"How do you communicate with me?"That just needed to slip out of my mind.

"_Simple, I felt your pain, therefore, we are connected…_"Her reassuring voice is so unique, you could forget the things that's bothering you.

I wondered how many times people said 'Simple' in front of me, well she is an exception, I'm standing a mile away from her. Right now, I don't feel any rage or anger, even hate towards her. I'm just getting a warm smile that keeps me calm and welcome, so I just can't help but ask.

"How long am I gonna be here?"I didn't want her to get the wrong idea, I didn't want to stay, nor would I like to leave, but I would like to know my limit.

"_It depends, when are you gonna wake up?_"Her calm voice is fading.

'_I just realized, I've been standing here for about four or five hours after I gained consciousness_'

I woke up and look at the clock; it clearly says 7:00. I always wake up after nine hours of sleep, this is not an exception because I slept at eleven, I'm sure of it. I then stood up, and tried to open the door for no reason, and right after I opened it, I saw Vero, about to knock, and of course, Gian is with him.

"I'm kind of wondering why you are wearing formally."I started the conversation with a calm voice, for once.

"Here", he put clothes on my hands and continued, "Put those on, we're going somewhere."He replied with the same calm demeanor, with a slight serious glare at me.

"Hang on, could you wait outside?"I needed to change my clothes, I need privacy that is.

"Alright, we will be waiting by the red car outside."Vero said with the same look.

Something is wrong; maybe this is a serious matter. I changed my clothes and braced myself from the results. Irritation is written all over me, but I'll try to hide it. I then go outside to meet company, and there they are. I closed in and another conversation started.

"Nice clothes, suits you perfectly."Vero stated so calmly, followed by a grin.

"I suppose mafia is my thing, and this is", I looked at the red car, "Gian's car? A Dodge Challenger."I suppose he has a liking for muscle cars.

"We shouldn't discuss something so obvious, get in."Gian coldly replied.

"Now, now, we still have one more stop to go to. Let's go, Hunt."Vero calmly stated.

I got in the car, and I get the feeling that I will be seating beside a certain baseball fan. After a while, I get to see my feeling being right. Gian stopped the car, Vero greeted Rune.

"The suit looks good on you."Vero complimented.

"Haha, I guess so. So, where are we going?"The confused Rune asked.

"Just get in and we will get there."Gian, again, coldly replied.

Rune then opened the door and sat down beside me, I got the feeling that he won't shut the hell up, but something about Vero's aura made me stop thinking about it. I also think that Rune felt that as well, because isn't talking, not one bit. We ended up going through a forest, and then, an entrance to, what it seems, a castle. We got there as Gian promised. After we got out the car, everyone who resided out in the front garden of the freakishly huge mansion stared at us.

'_At first I thought they were gonna welcome us, of course, I didn't have the time to think about that._'

They pointed their guns at us, to be exact, me and Rune. Vero and Gian are behind us, so I gave them a chance to be the main star of this play. I pulled Vero out from behind me into the front. Everyone thought that I was holding him as hostage, so they called back-up. A gave them a cold glare which made them flinch, Vero, on the other hand, just stood there like nothing is happening. Gian, who happened to be as pissed off as I am, started to shout at me.

"Oi, idiot, don't drag off the boss just like that."The oh-so-arrogant Gian exclaimed.

"Well, those freaking idiots were pointing guns at us. And I thought they would recognize him."I gave blank stare after exclaiming that.

And as usual, Rune was laughing while Vero still has his dumbfound look. I get the feeling that Vero wears different masks, depending on the occasion. But I shrugged it off, I need to know what we're doing here, doesn't hurt to ask.

"Exactly why are we here? Earlier, all of you had a serious aura. I thought it had something to do with me."I copied Vero's dumfound look; somehow, it didn't fit me.

"We are standing in front of the Vongola Headquarters; we are here to find out more about these rings so we know how to classify each guardian."Vero stated with a serious tone, and then looks at his ring.

"We also need to equip you two with weapons that will make you two useful."Gian added.

"I get the point, *sigh*, let's get going."I stated with no signs of hope.

As we walk inside, I couldn't help but think about 'weapon'. I remember my name being related to a weapon, a weapon called Alaude's Handcuffs.

We were then greeted by a fairly old man; he then made his introduction to us.

"Greetings, my name is Daine Dours. I wasn't expecting your early visit, Vongola Diciotto."The old man greeted.

"Yes, I'm sorry about visiting on such short notice. I believe I still don't understand more about the guardians' roles and duties."Vero's tone became serious again.

"Ah yes, and I believe these three are your candidates? This way, if you please."Daine requested.

Vero nodded and asked us to come inside. We then arrived at the dining room after walking a yard or so. Seriously, how large is this base? The enemy could easily spot you here. Anyways, Daine asked us to sit down, and then started discussing.

"So, what do these seven rings stand for?"Vero started the conversation with a question.

"To put it simple these rings are-"Daine cut his statement.

I was looking at the wall, full of weapons, mostly by the generations before. I could hear Vero calling out to me, but one thing on the wall caught my attention, all of it.

'_Isn't that, Alaude's Handcuffs?_'

* * *

**Author's Note:** Wao, I wrote a cliffhanger without noticing it, maybe it's because I just watched Cliffhanger. Stallone's awesome. Anyways, hope you liked it, then again, I bet nobody's actually reading. Maybe that's because nobody's reviewing. So please! Review.


	9. Friends

I couldn't help but stare at those cuffs, stare at them angrily. Though, am I gonna use it?

"I guess those handcuffs interest you? Well, I used it when I was a guardian."Daine politely stated.

Everyone stared at him, maybe it's because he said 'was a guardian', but what surprised me is that he could use handcuffs as a weapon for attacking.

"Not actually, I'm quite wondering, for how long has it been used?"I wanted to be serious with this matter.

"Those cuffs have been used for centuries. As the name imply, Alaude himself used it."He replied.

"Excuse me, Alaude? Who is Alaude exactly?"I changed the aura with an evil intent.

"Well I suppose you should know. Alaude is the first-generation Cloud guardian."Daine replied.

That gave a shock to everyone but me. I knew there's a mess that's gonna happen, I didn't want to mislead them anymore, so I will direct them back.

"What are the guardians' purposes again?"I went back to normal mode, but I gave him a stare.

"Sky, Storm, Rain, Lightning, Cloud, Sun, and Mist."Daine seriously stated.

I didn't understand why he was stating these things, so I had to ask, but I suppose Vero is much interested and much quicker when it comes to asking.

"What do those mean?"Vero asked curiously.

"Each ring should have those marks."Daine replied, followed by: "You should choose carefully who will wear each ring respectively. It's up for you to find out yourselves, how it works."Daine gave a daring grin.

"Then we shall be taking our leave."Vero exclaimed.

"Ah, before that, I would like to give these to you."Daine then tried to reach the weapons which are on the wall.

He then laid it down to the table. There were seven of them, very unique designs.

"Shall you train with these? If it doesn't suit you, feel free to-"Daine cut his speech after noticing that we aren't paying attention to him, and rather, we were busy looking at the weapons.

Vero was looking at a pair of, what it looks like, gloves. Gian, on the other hand, was looking at a bow-gun of some sort. Rune was looking at four irregular looking swords. I, of course, was looking at the cuffs. The other three weapons were: a shield, a pair of boxing gloves, not to mention, a headgear; and the last one was covered with cloth. I tried uncovering it, but Daine warned me not to open it, so I didn't. He then ordered Vero to keep the other three and give it to the other three guardians.

"Eh? We can keep these weapons?"Rune asked so confused.

"Yes, I believe you will have to adapt to it. Before the battle."Daine murmured the last part.

Battle? I know the others heard it too, even Rune. Vero and Rune then gave their thanks, and then we take our leave. It was still daylight, Gian probably noticed me look up the sky, so he looked at his wristwatch.

"It's 8:17, in case you're wondering."Gian said rather calmly.

I nodded. All of us then communicated via telepathy, somehow, we understood each other and agreed to enter Gian's car. We didn't know our destination, so we just sat there.

"_How am I supposed to use four swords?_"Rune thought aloud.

"That's your problem; I'm not used to using bows either."Gian reassured Rune that he isn't the only one who's troubled.

"Huh, at least you guys have sharp edges, just look at these cuffs."I reassured them as well.

Vero then stared at us, one by one, and then chuckled. "Heh, how 'bout this mittens eh?"Vero sarcastically stated.

We all ended up laughing, on how we got weird weapons.

"And this shield, could it be used for attacking?"Gian added.

"This boxing glove won't hurt at all."Rune laughed normally.

I then wondered about that covered material. I remember Daine whispering something to Vero's ear before giving it to him. Is it that dangerous? Rune took the bait, without analyzing.

"Hey Vero, how about that cloth?"Rune asked curiously.

All of the sudden, the aura changed. I knew it, it was something important. I wish I could have refrained Rune from asking, but I guess he realized all of this just now.

"Sorry Rune, this is something dangerous that I can't reveal. So, how are we gonna train with these?"Vero was serious with the first part, but switched back to normal with the latter part.

"Well, pops got his own dojo back at home, wanna go over there?"Rune exclaimed, joyfully.

"That's not a bad idea; let's just get a change of clothes first."Vero laughed after that.

"Okay then, drop me by my house; let's meet up at the park."I stated calmly.

Gian then drove the car and we arrived at my apartment in no time. I opened the car door, Rune closed it, and then, I wave my hand without looking. When I got to my room, I realized.

"I actually enjoyed company today…"I thought to myself, but I guess it slipped out of my mouth.

I can't stop thinking that I actually liked company. I then changed my clothes into a much preferable ones: blue jeans, purple t-shirt, and a black long-sleeve with brown stripes and custom buttons. I then realized.

"Where the heck am I gonna put these cuffs?"I exclaimed aloud, but no one probably heard me.

I then looked all over my closet and saw a box, beside it is the smallest bag I ever saw. But when I had a closer inspection, it was a cuff holder.

"How the heck did I have one of these?"Another exclamation.

Then again, I remember it being a gift from my father, when I was about… Three, why the heck would he give me a cuff holder at that age? If I remember correctly, I wanted to be a cop once, but dropped that idea later on. This must be the cause of it.

I then hurriedly went out of the apartment and rushed to the park. I'm wearing Nike, how did it exist in Italy is unknown. I arrived on time; I saw the three of them posing like models, or rather, statues. Vero was wearing jeans, black tops, and a black jacket to finish. Gian was still wearing the Mafioso suit, with the exception of the black outers. Rune is wearing a black and blue jacket, along with navy-blue jeans.

"Hey, I made it."I said so casually.

Running was a normal task; I could run around the school gym five laps without getting exhausted. Of course, there is a reason why I had this ability; I always ran miles away from my caretaker when I was seven. And when I became nine or so, I ran away from cops because I'm either: part of a syndicate or because they think I'm lost.

"Okay, are we all set?"Rune casually asked.

That snapped me back to reality.

"Yeah." We all said in unison.

'_We then walked our way to Rune's house; I wonder what it's like?'_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Is it good? Please review. I liked it ^_^


	10. These times

As we walk further, houses began to decrease in number. I wonder where we are going, and as we walked, I saw a large mansion, very large. I noticed that Rune stopped as well, wait, don't tell me.

"Well, here we are. Home sweet home."Rune happily exclaimed.

Sweet home is the way to describe it; it's almost half the size of the Vongola HQ!

"Whoa, I get the feeling that I'm gonna like being in the mafia."Vero exclaimed to himself. But we all heard him say it anyways.

"Say, what is your father's work, Rune?"I asked calmly.

"Well, if I remember correctly, he was an actor."Rune answered quite unsure.

"Excuse me, you said 'remember correctly' and 'was', why is that?"Gian asked.

"Oh pops? He's dead."Rune stated without a trace of loneliness.

All of us are in 'awe'. He stated that his father is dead and could still smile happily, how does he live here anyways?

"Are you all alone?"Vero asked concerned about him.

"Nah, uncle's got a few maids and butlers around."Rune joyfully exclaimed.

This guy is as rich as the Italian mafia, and I treated him like trash. One thing that has been bothering me since we got here.

"Rune, why do you act so normal?"I asked curiously. He has all these things and act like a normal guy.

"Oh what do you mean? If it's about my lifestyle, I wanted to be normal. Since I was a kid, I had all of these in my possession, and then I saw normal children, having a normal lifestyle. I guess, it wouldn't hurt to try and blend in right?"Rune gave a warm smile after that long statement.

'_Those… Thoughts, they were also mines… But not anymore._'

We then enter the household, we then headed straight to a place where we could talk, and that's the living room. We ditched the plan on entering the dining room after Rune stated that his uncle is a business man and has visitors in the dining hall. So, they sat on the chairs, with Vero and Gian on the couch, Rune on the chair right next to the sofa. I was leaning on the wall near the door; I didn't want to take a seat because I've been sitting down on chairs all day.

"So, Rune, where are we gonna train?"Vero started with a calm tone.

"Well, we have separate rooms around here. Gian, you can use your bow in the archery room. Hunt, you could practice in the dojo. Vero, I don't know how you will train with those mittens; I think you could practice with Hunt. I, on the other hand, will train underground."Rune stated the rooms with a complete serious tone.

"A dojo huh, well, I guess I couldn't do much with these cuffs."I stated so calmly.

Right after I said that, I felt a strange presence on the door, like it was eavesdropping. But, like all times, I ignore it because we are in a safe place, I think.

"I couldn't do much with these mittens either, I'll have to practice my martial arts then."Vero seemed to be spacing out. Maybe he wants a real weapon to fight with?

"Then I have to be in archery? Fine, I guess I can't help it."Gian doesn't seem excited.

"Okay, I'll lead you to those rooms, just follow me okay?"Rune stated with his normal demeanor.

Right after he said that, I no longer felt the strange presence; it was like, it WAS eavesdropping.

We were then able to go to our destined posts, with me and Vero in the dummy room, and Gian being in the archery, while Rune has gone to a secret underground. When we entered the room, it was spacious, with a few training dummies. I get the feeling that Vero is thinking something, something that's very irritating, like those mittens.

"What's bothering you?"I tried to ask Vero. But it seems like it didn't affect him, like it was through time and space before it reached him.

"It's nothing really important."Vero replied steadily, but started to space out again.

I guess I just have to let him be. I tried a few punches and kicks at the dummy, and then I started to get serious. And it seemed like Vero was watching me, so I let out ease again; but I was too late, the dummy wasn't built to handle the pressure I putted in my strikes. Vero chuckled, and started talking.

"You sure don't know how to hold it in."Vero seemed to know my anger when he said this.

I chuckled as well, "Well, I had a terrible past, and I guess, this is the only way to relieve the pain."I stated with a normal aura.

I then took a step back, and then, I made an Indian sit and tried to meditate. Vero didn't seem to mind, so he took a dummy and started to strike at it. I then think about how I am gonna use these cuffs, I then snapped out of it and took my cuffs from the holder to inspect it.

'_When I look closely, it differs in size._'

The other side is thicker while the other is normal. But when you look at it, it doesn't seem to be that different. Is it supposed to capture a person with difference in wrists? Or a person with such a strength. Come to think of it, it lasted since the first generation. There must be a secret on how they used this. While I was thinking, I heard the door open. But before I could see who it is, the man pulled two silenced guns and pointed at the two of us. He first shot at me, but he wasn't aiming directly, so I dodge and acted that I got hit because there was a hole in my polo. Vero seemed to believe my act and got shot, it seemed like it was my fault. After that, the man seemed to notice that I wasn't dead yet, he then aimed directly at my forehead. All seemed lost for me; I couldn't maneuver when I'm at this position. He then slowly took a step forward, and as he was about to pull the trigger, I heard a cracking sound, along with the man begging for mercy. I took the chance to take a glimpse at where Vero's body was, and he wasn't there; I then looked at the assassin and saw Vero, his forehead seemed to be on fire, an orange flame that doesn't seem to burn or hurt him. I looked at his hands and saw that he was the one who broke the assassin's fingers; he seemed to wear a pair of metal gloves, rather than those pair of mittens. Vero then punched the guy at the stomach which caused him to faint. The gloves had the roman numeral nine on each of them, come to think of it, when you add nine and nine, you get eighteen; to be precise those gloves were meant for him, Vongola Diciotto. He then came near me and then started talking.

"Are you alright?"Vero's voice seemed mature when he stated this, but there was still concern.

"I'm fine, but what happened to you?"I asked suspiciously but still concerned.

"It seemed like he had the dying will."A strange voice stated.

"Who are you?"Vero and I exclaimed in unison, with a serious tone.

We both took our stance and stand our guard. But the man said.

"I'm not your enemy; I'm Anthony, Rune's uncle. I also used to be the Guardian of Rain."Anthony exclaimed with the same tone Rune uses.

We were both shocked by that statement, I then looked at Vero's forehead and saw the flame extinguish; it seemed that he did it himself. Anthony had the same aura with the one I felt at the door, maybe it was him.

"Oh, who is this man on the ground?"Rune stated confusingly.

"An assassin that was trying to kill them."Gian surprised us by butting in the conversation.

Anthony then gestured us to follow him into the dining room, there we all sat and readied ourselves for anything that was about to come our way. He then started the conversation.

"As of now, you already know about Daine being the cloud guardian and gave you those weapons. You all have two main objectives, namely: finding the other guardians, and training with all you've got. You need to prepare yourselves for the incoming battle. Up to date, your competitors are being tutored in Japan, and worst of all, by other guardians who are rooting for them. We are overruled because there are six guardians; mainly I and Daine are the only ones who trust you as the next Vongola."Anthony was serious throughout and his aura didn't change even after finishing his statement.

"Then, we have a serious problem on our hands."Gian stated concern.

'_Serious, really, really serious…_'

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please review.


	11. I'll do it with my dying will!

"Not a really serious matter actually."Daine said confidently.

We were surprised by Daine's appearance, he was stealthy.

"Anthony told you that we are on your side, but do you know why?"Daine added.

"It's because of our potential, isn't it?"Vero stated.

"Think of something other than that."Anthony replied.

Then I got thinking, what we have then our rivals don't. Rather, it was something within us.

'_Eighteenth Generation… Eight, generation? That's it!'_

"We are somehow related to the past generations, am I correct?"I curiously answered.

"Yes, you are tied with our family tree."Daine replied.

"Wait, if the last Vongola boss died last year, you mean he's my grandfather?"Vero exclaimed.

Anthony nodded a sign of approval.

"Then who are you exactly?"I asked as I look at Daine.

"I am Daine H. Fuliz; I am your godfather and will act as your mentor."Daine exclaimed.

"Then we aren't connected at any way."I said to Daine.

"It may seem so, but we are family, that is the truth."Daine replied.

"Well, I'm fine with it. Now, to change the subject, I believe we haven't heard an explanation about Vero's dying will flame."I stated calmly.

"You're correct. To put it simple, the dying will flame is the resolve of one person."Anthony said so calmly.

"I got that part already. So, it runs through every single person? How do we activate it?"Vero asked.

"Well, every single living person has different flames running through them. They may have one or more flames running through them. On the other hand, what happened to Vero is different."Anthony exclaimed. "It is called dying will mode or rather, hyper dying will mode. Normally, when you have regretted something and got shot by a bullet, you will enter the dying will mode. The reason for this is-"Anthony's explanation was interrupted.

"That I will do what I regretted with my dying will."Vero exclaimed.

"Exactly, but what happened to you is different; you see, when a person is shot, he or she will enter dying will mode. You, on the other hand, entered hyper dying will mode."Daine explained.

"What's wrong with that?"Rune innocently asked.

"To be exact, Vero has the Vongola's blood in him, the pure blood. It is a good thing that he has it, it is also a good relief that he was able to enter hyper dying will mode. I'll give a further explanation about the dying will. Dying will mode removes the external limiters on your body and uses pressure during a crisis. Hyper dying will mode, however, removes the internal limiters; therefore, enabling a person's hidden awareness. On your stead, it enabled you to active the Vongola's Hyper Intuition."Anthony explained.

"I believe it's already late, why don't you stay here until tomorrow?"Anthony stated.

'_It's true; we've been handling conversations all day…_'

We couldn't handle this much about the fact that we're weak and outnumbered, then how are we gonna face the enemy? They've got the upper-hand. Thinking this much isn't gonna help, that's what I saw within the others.

"Hunt, follow me outside."Daine ordered.

He walked outside the house, err, mansion. He wanted me to come with him, that's for sure. Guess there's no helping it, I should follow him.

I walked outside, he was nowhere to be found; I looked around, but there's no one. I got a strange feeling and looked at my left, there was an entrance. I decided to enter, and found out that it was a yard, a very big one. Daine was standing there, waiting for me. I went over to his side, and then:

"You followed your senses, am I correct?"Daine asked.

"That's not it; I followed the aura that was lingering in the air."I replied.

"Is that so? What kind of aura is that?"Daine curiously asked.

"A very unfamiliar one, yet it seems so safe. Rather, I'm comfortable with it."I answered.

Daine smiled, as if he was trying to say: _I told you_. I believe him, not because he's my godfather, it's something more than that, I don't know what but it's there.

Daine sat down and stared at the sky filled with stars and the moon that is shining bright. I sat beside him and stared up as well. It was beautiful, it was the only thing I ever call beauty.

"Hunt, you know, if you ever need a place to stay-"

I interrupted him "What? Stay with you?" I said.

"Well, its okay if you don't want to; but it'll be great if we could know each other a little more."Daine said in return.

"I wasn't declining, just pay my rent and get me out of the apartment."I replied.

"I already got it covered, don't worry, I know we'll have a good time."Daine assured me.

The talk continued with different topics, I think he was straying my mind from thinking about the problems. He even said: _Forget about your problems, but never turn your back against them._ And as we talk, clouds started to form; I noticed it turned into a, what it seems, a tree, a form of a tree.

'_Family tree, I finally got someone who I know, my family…_'

The curtains are closed, but the sunlight still got in and on to my face. It was warm, irritating, yet so nice. I opened my eyes and stood up; I changed from my pajamas, which I borrowed, into what I wear yesterday. I was about to open the door when somebody knocked on it. It was Rune.

"Hey, breakfast is ready. Let's go."Rune invited.

I nodded and rushed down the stairs and dashed into the dining room. Somehow, I noticed that I'm getting weird, rather, I'm changing. I guess it was for the better, is this the life I wanted?

I sat down at the only empty chair because I was the only one who is missing. We started eating, none of us started a conversation, everyone was silent. Seems like everyone got their own business when I went out last night. We all finished our meals and prepared ourselves to train again. Although, someone stopped me from doing so, it was Daine.

"Why don't you come with me? I'll show you how to use those cuffs."Daine offered.

I look back at everyone; they seem to be happy for me. I accepted the offer and took a ride in a car of course. We arrived at the Vongola Headquarters in a flash; I might have addressed it as home. We then made our way inside and took an elevator ride down to basement number 18. Nice, everything fits to our generation. When we arrived, it was a large shock, and I mean really big.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Wao, watching Harry Potter made me add that scene. Please Review. Also, notice H. in Daine H. Fuliz. Take note that I'll add more and more OC's before I include MAJOR characters from KHR


	12. Why bother

"What the heck are you doing here?" I exclaimed almost too loud, like Gian.

It was the worst thing that could've happen here. I saw her running towards Daine and hug him.

"Grandpa! This is a nice surprise you gave me!" The girl exclaimed.

"Don't view me as an item."I coldly said.

"Nice to see you too, cutey."She said.

She somehow, correct that, really got me pissed off. Calling me names is the worst possible case to tease me and piss me off.

"Stop calling me that, you know what happened to the kids that happened to call me names, don't you?"I tried to terrify her.

"Oh, those guys back at the orphanage. I know they weren't a match for you, sweetie." She said.

This is the first time I twitched, or at the least, the first in my 'new life'. Yup, now that I am out of that orphanage, I had a change of league, but now.

"You're nothing but a mere stranger, so stop calling me names."I complied.

"I am Jane Fuliz, the great descendant of the ninth generation cloud guardian, Visconti."Jane happily stated. "There, we have met."She followed.

Now that she mentioned that, she is… Daine's granddaughter? I. Am. Gonna. Live. With… Her?

'_Worst-possible scenario, well, time to go find a new apartment… Or so I thought._'

"Well, I didn't really care if I know you or not. Hey Daine, now could you give me a ride back at Anthony's house?"I asked.

Seriously, this is the reason I hate my family, excluding my mother. Even if they weren't my family, they were cloud users, something that I could be related with. Therefore, I am really related with these freaks.

"Oh, but we haven't started our training yet. Are you sure?"Daine tried to be innocent with his sentence.

"Yeah, so why not stay, Hunt-kun?"Jane asked.

Hunt-kun? Not a really familiar thing to me, but why add –kun? I don't intent to stick with this charade any longer.

"I don't need this training anymore, seeing this monster was sickening enough. I'm going home."I coldly replied.

"Home, where? You got no more places to run to, Hunt."Daine said coldly.

"Okay, how about we fight? Is that enough for you? You could set your own rules."Jane said in a normal tone.

Fight? She doesn't know how, then again, how many years has it been? She said she was also a cloud user and a descendant of a cloud guardian, same as I am. Well, after showing me her weapon, time to get serious. Which reminds me, how am I gonna counter a hook with a handcuff? Oh, well; time to get injured again.

"Alright then, rules are simple; first one who makes the other player face the floor wins. And if I win, I'm gonna have my questions filled with meaningful answers. And if I lose-"I was kinda interrupted.

"If you lose, you will give me that Half Vongola Ring. Fair enough?"Jane smiled after the statement.

Fair? Well I don't really like being with the mafia but, no way. Vero entrusted me with this, and I swore to myself that I will make a change in my life, something good this time.

I nodded, which is a signal of agreement. We both lunge in, with me not knowing what to use. I had no chose but to use Alaude's Handcuffs, which brings no harm. While I was thinking, she already punched me at the stomach, which made me spit blood. How did she get such strength? I had no idea, but no matter what, she really, really, pissed me off now. Just then, I felt adrenaline rushing throughout my body, mostly at my arm where I was focusing. After that, I got up and guarded myself from the rushing kicks; she really matured throughout. With that, I was more irritated because I couldn't fight back. Pressing harder at one end of the handcuff, I followed intuition and swing it across her. I didn't know why but she backed down and was holding her stomach, which is the spot I slashed across at. There, she was bleeding; it got into me, I then looked at my handcuffs which now possess spikes at one end. I was kinda surprised but I smirked in the end, it was something I never saw before. I stood up and took stance, now holding my cuffs with the end with no spikes, and my pride filled with my irritation; I strike once again. This time, we were serious; but things had to end, but why did it have to be the bad way? And at the most obvious things, I couldn't help but think at why she won't use the weapon she is holding, am I in a handicap? Is she lowering to my level? It couldn't be, no way.

"Done."She said with a complete grin on her face.

What the? What does she mean? Before I knew it, of course, it was already too late. I never noticed that she was laying down wiring traps. It made me drop down, directly facing the floor this time. I hated losing; it was a really bad experience.

* * *

-Meanwhile-

"You know, it's really hard to hold four swords at once."Rune complained.

"Yes, it is hard, but you have to train with it."Anthony replied.

Rune nodded and focused again on getting comfortable with his grip.

"Hey Gian, how's your training?"Vero asked.

"Doing pretty well boss."Gian replied.

"How about you?"He added.

"I'm trying to enter HDWM, but it's difficult. I wonder how the others are doing."Vero replied.

"I'm sure they're fine. I'm much worried about the three other rings."Gian stated.

They both gave a sigh with the final part, three other rings. It's going to be a rough journey, speaking of rough...

* * *

"Here, as promised, I give you the Half Vongola Ring."I said.

I didn't really want to, even though I really didn't want to be a part of the mafia, it was my only hope, and it was also in my blood. But, it was a win-loss condition, so I had to do it. I handed it over to her and in return, she pulled me back up to my feet.

"My, this? For me?"Jane playfully stated.

I knew what that meant… she's insulting me.

"Mock me all you want, it won't affect me."I exclaimed.

She seemingly played the ring with her fingers.

'_Why won't she just wear it?_'

"Nah, we don't seem to be at the proper age now. 'Sides, you don't have a pair."Jane stated.

She gave it back to me, although I didn't quite get what she said, all I know is: that I will continue what I have started.

"I haven't really stated my condition yet. It's quite simple actually. If I win, you have what you want."Jane added.

"And you wanted that, isn't that correct? Also," She turns to Daine, "Grandpa, could you tell him what he wants?"Jane asked.

He nodded, and gestured us to follow him to the elevator. Seriously, I thought we were here for training. We went to the dining room after I declined tending to my wounds. Jane left, she said she was gonna miss her flight. She has her own private plane, how is she going to miss the flight? Weird things, weird things; but Daine started asking me what's funny. And then we continued.

"My exact question is: my connection with the cloud guardians of Vongola, all of them."I said, dead serious.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hope you liked it! I really hate my bad cliff hangers. Please criticize via review.


	13. Revelation

**Author's Note: **Today, starting today, I will use something foreign to me. Namely called: Point of View, which, I don't use and gives me, or the story, lack of… perception. So please, this is the first time (or so I thought) I am going to use POV on full, err… throttle?

Take note of these:

When there is a ('), and the text inside it is italicized and is at the center, its Hunt's thoughts.

When there is a line break, well, I will tell you whose POV that is…

* * *

'_Now would I have my answers? Not that it matters anymore…_'

"Not only that, I want to get ahead with info then the others."I said so calmly.

"Ask me everything you want, I will try my best to answer them."Daine stated formally.

"Alaude."I stated seriously.

He started with a sigh and proceeded to open a book, which, I failed to notice earlier. It has the Vongola Emblem on the front cover; it must be a history book.

"Alaude, he was the first-generation cloud guardian," I took the moment to glare at him for stating something so obvious, "He also headed a secret intelligence agency within Africa, and the exact place is unknown. "Daine explained.

"Okay, not say the things I _don't_ know."I emphasized at the '_don't _'part.

"Well, here's his picture."Daine showed me a photo.

I looked at him and he returned a face that says: take your time. And I did, looking and observing my ancestor.

Now I know where I inherited my hair, excluding its color. I don't know if he liked coats the way I do, because he is wearing a green coat. I then return the photo to Daine and he readied himself to continue.

"He uses the same handcuffs you now possess; he is least social with the other guardians, never sacrificed his own will for others, he walked a different before knowing the Family, Primo's Family."Daine ended.

That made me think that we were alike, but that was way back. If I were his descendant, I could have also inherited his attitude, but I didn't. It must be my mother's side that I somehow inherited, which I am thankful for.

"Tenth-generation Cloud Guardian."I said simple and clean.

He searched the book again, and took another photo and gave it to me.

"Kyoya Hibari."Daine added.

He was wearing a business coat, and a purple long sleeve underneath. His hair was surprisingly black as mine, weird. A small, yellow, fluffy bird is also on his shoulder.

"Oh, here's another picture."Daine said and hand it over to me.

It was a much younger version of him. This time, he is wearing a ebony-black coat that seems to be swaying. The same bird is still there, this time, on his hair. The said man seemed to be irritated that he had been caught in a picture. I then handed back both pictures and gestured him to continue.

"Hibari, Kyoya. He is the leader of Namimori Middle Discipline Committee, a group of delinquents which are loyal to him. He uses his status to harass other students, violently. He also is a lone wolf and cares less for his subordinates and the latter. He is completely dedicated to his school which is Namimori Middle School, or simply Nami-Middle."Daine finished.

"Okay, hand me the book. I want to see other info."I exclaimed.

He gave me the look that tells me: 'do what you want'.

He handed the book to me and I started reading it starting from the front. He decided to leave me alone and give me some privacy, like I need it. It didn't have a table of contents; of course, it was a history book… full of history. I was looking at the first-generation Family.

**Vongola Primo**

Giotto, the founder of the Vongola Famiglia, thus, making him its First Boss. He made the move, Zero Point Breakthrough, which is capable of freezing anything and only Dying Will Flames are able to melt it. His weapon of choice is the Guanto di Vongola Primo and wears a cloak named: Mantello di Vongola Primo. He had an unorthodox Family, which includes: kings, military men, rival Mafioso's, and religious people. After his retirement, he moved to Japan and started a family, of which Vongola Decimo is a descendant.

**Guardians-**

**First Sun Guardian**: He was an undefeated boxing champion; however, due to his strength, he killed an opponent during a match. This made him resign from boxing and take a job to serve god. At his Family's moment of crisis, he gave himself 3 minutes and managed to save them and after that, never stepped inside a ring again.

**First Lightning Guardian**: Son of the earth master. He was very cowardly and spoiled, but Giotto made him fight anyway. He was known as the lightning with hidden ferocity. He uses the weapon Lampo's Shield.

**First Storm Guardian**: Helped Giotto form a vigilante group that became the core of the Vongola Famiglia. He initially used a gun which he carried almost as a part of himself but switched to a bow given to him by Giotto himself whenever he acted in the name of the Vongola.

**First Rain Guardian**: Japanese, loved music. It was said that there were none who could match his skills with the blade. He gave up music for the sake of his friends. Specifically, the first Rain Guardian sold his instruments for a trio of short swords and a single long sword which was named after his own name, Asari Ugetsu.

**First Mist Guardian**: A dangerous illusionist. He was a backstabber and was the one who made Primo step down from his position. He was said to be able to curse enemies by glaring at them through his weapon called Demon Spade's Devil Lens, though "cursing" is likely a metaphorical reference to what happened to anyone he disliked.

**First Cloud Guardian**: Headed a secret intelligence agency in an unidentified country. When his path coincides with Primo, they were able to beat any enemy and were benevolent towards comrades. His weapon of choice was known as the Alaude Handcuffs.

So this was they're story. Although, I didn't find out about their names, except for Vongola Primo, which was Giotto Sawada. Oh, and the first-generation Rain Guardian, Asari Ugetsu. Also, Daemon Spade, owner of the Devil Lens. I guess it figures that the first Lightning Guardian's name is Lampo. This leaves two Guardians unnamed.

Continuing, I read from page to page, topic to another, every minor detail as well. Vongola Secondo, Vongola Terzo, Vongola Quarto, Vongola Quinto, Vongola Sesto, Vongola Settimo, Vongola Ottavo, Vongola Nono. Okay, let's see their names. Ricardo, Unknown, Unknown, Unknown, Simora, Fabio, Daniela, Timoteo. Now… Vongola Decimo.

* * *

-3rd Person-

"S-sir! We have bad news!"A man said.

"What is it?"Daine asked.

The man neared onto his ear and whispered something. It surprised Daine.

"Don't inform this to Hunt, let's get going.!"Daine immediately rush to enter the car.

Hunt just took a glimpse outside because of the commotion, but didn't heard the conversation and continued reading.

* * *

**Author's Word: **I could not put Note again so Word is much more preferable. REVIEW!


	14. Machineries

"What happened? Where is she?"Daine panicked.

"She's still in the operating room, with lots of blood."One of the subordinates calmly said.

"She just left at 2:30 earlier and this happened…"Daine mourns.

"It's already twelve, should I check on Hunt?"A man asked Daine.

No response.

"Hello, is Hunt already asleep?"The same man talked on the phone.

"No, this is Hunt speaking."

"Um, why are you still awake?"

"I was about to sleep until you called."

"Oh, is that so? Well, sorry to disturb you."

"Hold on, where is Daine anyways?"

"Somebody held an urgent meeting. I am sorry that you aren't informed."

"It's alright, as long as I get the truth tomorrow, okay?"

No response… Hangs up.

* * *

'_Tricking me eh?_'

"Sigh… I'll get my answers tomorrow."I exclaimed.

-The Next Day-

Walking down stairs, to the dining hall and then:

"Huh, nobody's home yet."I said.

Well, no point on standing around, since I'm not hungry yet, I'll go down and train. Once I reached my destination, I took out my, or should I say, Alaude's Handcuffs. But before I do anything stupid, I finally realized my surroundings, full of weaponry, artillery, anything you can imagine that's in the mafia. I took a closer look at the cabinet and it was full of boxes of some sort. Also, there were rings too, different ones, but I seem to get the point easily.

"This purple one is for Cloud Flames."I stated.

Since there were many, I tried lighting it up, and it did. It was little, but I can exactly see a purple flame, namely Cloud Flame. Out of curiosity, I took other rings and tried to light them, but since I don't have permission, I'll return them. But first, taking this purple box, lighting my flame, and out of curiosity, collided them together. It opened, but it was empty; also, my ring shattered into pieces.

"Oh boy, I wonder if he gives punishments."I started to space out after that.

Snapping back to reality, I then took my stance at the center of the room and readied myself for whatever comes to mind. I'll try to unlock something inside me, either incidental or on purpose. I opened the spikes and tried a few swings and slashes. And to no avail, I give up. I went to the library to borrow and read some books, and if I'm lucky, I'll get something useful.

"I wonder what Hunt's reaction would be."Daine curiously spaced out.

"Sir, we are already here."The driver said.

Daine nodded and stepped out of the car and continued inside. He then started searching for Hunt. He searched everywhere without calling out his name as it would disrupt the peace. He then remembered about the book and continued to the library. After opening the door and stepping in, he could not help but wonder why most of the books are lying on the floor and not on their proper bookshelves. He made his way through the stacked books and found Hunt on the last section reading the last book.

"You seemed to enjoy yourself."Daine said.

"Oh, you're back. Where were you?"I replied and asked.

"I'll tell you after we clean up your mess."He replied.

I didn't realize that I have read all the books in this large library, and it took me about three and a half hours to finish all these thick books. We then proceed to the dining room.

"You must be hungry, let's get something to eat."Daine said.

"Okay, and about my question," Daine seemed tensed when I asked him, "Just forget I asked, I don't really care."I said.

He seemed to settle down and we continued eating, silently.

"Say, could you teach me about the rings and boxes?"I asked.

He nodded and gestured me to finish eating, and I did. We then head for the training room and reached our destination. He went to the cabinet and took two A-Rank Cloud Rings and two Cloud Box Weapons. I took reference from the book I read, those books really helped me. He wore the ring and he gave me the other ring and box.

"You know how to open a box, now I am gonna teach you how to control the size of the flames you lit."Daine explained.

"Yeah, if I don't know how to control my flames, I'll keep breaking rings."I said.

He laughs a little, "Something about you reminds me about Kyoya." Daine said.

"Hibari? What about him?"I asked.

"According to some files, normal rings couldn't handle the strength of his flames. Only the Vongola Ring was able to withstand the flames he emits."Daine explained.

"Oh, so what's inside this box?"I questioned him.

"First and foremost, you know what ranking those rings are. They're A-Rings and are able to withstand your flames if you follow my instructions."Daine stated.

I nodded and asked him to continue.

"Now, think of something pleasant, a good memory perhaps."Daine said.

A good memory, I know.

"There, good. Try to hold it like that."Daine ordered.

I looked at the flames; it's burning brightly, my resolve sparkling to the limit. He seemed to know what I was thinking and he opened the box he was holding. Out came a large python, which seemed friendly with Daine. I opened mine and out came a hedgehog.

"It's a hedgehog. Looks similar to the one which Kyoya uses."I said.

"Actually, it is the one which Kyoya used before the official Vongola Cloud Hedgehog."Daine explained.

"I guess he has a soft spot for small animals."I said.

I kneeled down and stretched my arm to pet it. Of course, it seemed so stupid to touch something spiky, but curiosity strikes at its best. In the end, I didn't continue.

"I don't know if rings and boxes are allowed in your bout."Daine said concerned.

"I don't really care. As far as I know, we will win and won't be beaten that easily."I said confidently.

"I took the liberty to call the others and invite them in your training for the rings and boxes. I am going somewhere again and won't be back so soon. They'll keep you company, also take the opportunity to teach them every useful thing you know."Daine said.

"Okay, I'll wait for them and do what is needed to be done."I said.

"Okay, I will be taking my leave now. Goodbye Hunt, see you later."

I waved goodbye, even though it doesn't seem good. I just returned the hedgehog to its box which I also put back inside the cabinet.


	15. A second place

**Author's Intro: **Hi there! I am Haliburton817 (obviously), the author of this very story you are reading. I am just going to protest about why you guys aren't reviewing my work. It feels like you are a hollow ghost or something. And also-

Hibari: If you make any more noise, I'll bite you to death.

Silence…

* * *

"Welcome, I thought you'd never come."I greeted.

"It was on short notice! But we had to come anyways."Gian protested.

"Calm down, we're here for a very important reason."Vero calmed Gian down.

Vero then looked at me with a face that asks: 'right?' I nodded and gestured them to come inside. We came down to the basement and let the three of them wonder. I took four rings, respective rings for our flames, same goes for the boxes. They seemed to be too busy wondering about the things which are pinned on the wall.

'_I can't blame them, that was my reaction at first too._'

"Time to draw your attention boys."I blurted out.

Everyone did turn their heads to my direction, and one by one, they came closer. I let them take their own respective rings and boxes, and again, let them wonder. Vero is the only smart, besides me, person present here. His intuition told him to let out flames and insert it in the box, the rest saw what he did and copied him. Out came: a Sky Tiger (cub), a Rain Anaconda (young), a Storm Tarantula (a big one), and of course, my Cloud Hedgehog. They were all amazed about the living creatures that came out the box and they seem to need an explanation or two. And so, the questionnaire begins.

"These are Box Weapons; these boxes can be opened by their respective flames. The Sky Flames can open all boxes, but cannot unlock its full potential. Sky boxes are also rare, but thanks to the Foundation, we are supplied with lots of Boxes and Rings."I explained.

Each of them had a single question in mind.

"Foundation?""Boxes?""Rings?" Vero, Rune, and Gian asked respectively.

Of course, I always answer the question with most value in it first.

"The Foundation was discovered and leaded by Kyoya Hibari, the Tenth-Generation Cloud Guardian. He created this organization for one sole purpose, to research and collect rings and boxes. The Vongola supported its efforts and proved useful to them."I explained.

"Boxes can contain different animals and insects. Another box has the ability to store weapons in it, namely: Storage Boxes. There is also a box that can contain Flames and are used defensively, this box is called: Battery Boxes."

"Lastly, Rings. These rings, as you now know, could emit your resolve taking the form of your respective Flames. It ranks from E, the weakest, up to A, the strongest. The Vongola Rings are ranked S as it can release you full resolve. This concludes my explanation, any questions?"

Everyone just stared at me, which means: they understood. But Vero seemed to be troubled with something.

"D you think, they'll allow us to use these? We might not be able to win with just our weapons."Vero said.

"You don't often trust, do you? You should trust us, your abilities, and your allies. But never full trust strangers."I said.

"Also, we're still incomplete. Don't you worry; we still have to find the perfect Guardians."I added.

"I think, we should all go outside and train."Vero suggested.

* * *

"How long have you been here?"Jane asks.

"Since you came back like a ragged doll."Daine replied.

"Huh, you didn't even tell Hunt-kun?"Jane added.

"I gave him a visit earlier, but he said he didn't want to know where I went or what's happening."Daine answered.

Jane just smiled and took something from her bag. She made sure it was the right one and when she did, she handed it over to Daine.

"There, a souvenir for Hunt and the others."Jane said.

Daine read the cover, it says: 'Vongola's Assassination Squad, VARIA.'

* * *

'_It seems peaceful around here, guess this is the spot._'

We headed to the forest, somewhere not too far. Before we could even start, we did a recon on our surroundings, just in case. The Vongola Base is to the west, the main town is to the east, north and south are just the plain woods. We came back right to our spot, which we marked. I guess we all have something to think of, besides our training. It was the other Guardians; we haven't got any recruits yet. And it seems like the more we think of it, the more our luck begins to fluctuate from good and bad and likewise. The reason I said this is because we saw a random person walking around on us, almost like spying. I can't understand it, he's completely in open, any person with eyes could see him. That was when we all decided to have fun, with a capital F. We exchanges seats, if we had any. I sat where Vero did and I could tell that the person wouldn't see me here, so I moved into the forest without getting noticed. I sprinted my way to where his back is facing and…


	16. One spot filled

'_Ah-One, ah-Two, ah-Three…'_

"There you are!"I blurted out behind him.

I probably scared him half to his death, I wonder what'll happen if I do it again? It was they're turn to talk to him. Vero, being the boss, speaks to him first.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"Vero asked.

"Hah! You'll never make me talk."He said.

He tried to run away but, being the most reflexive amongst them, I quickly took out my handcuffs and tackled him to the ground and cuffed him, police style. I took the liberty of standing him up and suppressing him so he wouldn't get way again.

"Vero, I think you should ask one question at a time. Maybe his mind couldn't operate twice as fast."I joked around.

"Who are you? And-"Vero just realized what he said, "Sorry."He added.

"You don't know how to interrogate."The man replied.

"I agree, instead, we'll make you suffer."Vero, after getting his patience tested.

"We'll start with a normal treatment."Vero stated.

With his hyper intuition, he tried to hurt him using his weakness. But it failed; it is because that this man is completely invincible like me.

"Plan B, we use brute force. Gian, you're up."Vero said.

Gian enjoyed this, but I didn't. This guy kept moving as if to dodge when he can't. But I have to say, I'm quite impressed with this guy, being able to handle punches that hard like a punching bag.

"Sigh, your turn Hunt."Vero said.

Finally, a choke hold might do the trick. I raised him up by the neck, and…

"Hunt, that's enough. You'll kill him for no apparent reason and will be called a murderer."Vero said calmly.

"I have a plan."I said, while tying the man on the tree.

We all huddled up and I gave my plan. Everyone seemed to hesitate, but Vero agreed to it anyways.

"This is our last resort, just scream if it's too much okay?"I said, and after that I grinned.

"Rune, why don't you talk to our new friend for awhile? Talk about personal problems and such."Vero said.

We walked a little, and talked about our torture.

"Are you sure that the plan's going to work?"Gian asked.

"Let's see now, if I locked you in a room with him… I think you're gonna lose your sanity."I said.

"It's worst then solitary confinement. But of all tortures, talking is the least painful torture."Vero added.

"This is a different case, you see, that type of guy has only experienced pain and muscle injuries. I get the feeling that he hasn't got the pain of socializing with people, and the worst possible case, our happy-go-lucky friend, Rune, who is also the very talkative among us."I explained.

Just then, we heard a cry of help.

"That's our cue."I said.

"It really did work."Gian added.

We ran there as fast as we could, and found Rune sitting down there, depressed.

"Hey there, why are you looking so down?"I asked.

"He's the one who started talking about his problems, and it goes on and on. I feel kinda sad for him, so, I told him my story. He started crying and wailing, now I'm wondering if I made him sadder."Rune said.

"Don't cha worry, it's only natural."I assured.

"Hey Hunt, how do you remove these cuffs?"Vero asked.

"Oh, hang on. I'll take it off as soon as I get there."I said.

After assuring Rune, I hurried to where I tied the man and un-cuffed him. This handcuff is amazing, it only responds to me.

"So, you might be ready to talk now. Now, could you kindly tell us your name?"Vero said.

"I guess I have no choice. My name is Sole Pugno, from the Radioso Famiglia. I came here to negotiate with the Vongola Famiglia about Family alliance. Do you know who I can talk to?"Sole introduced himself.

We all looked at each other, Daine was out and according to Rune, Anthony left overseas and leaves Rune in my, or should I say, our care.

"First of all, what's your position in that Famiglia?"Gian started.

"Well, um, I am supposed to be the thirteenth boss of the Radios Famiglia. The problem is, they wouldn't respect me and the only way to do so is make the Family stronger. I am seeking Vongola for help about this problem."Sole explained.

He has s strong and reliable body, but he doesn't know how to think much. Sigh, beginners. It makes me wonder why Vero is mostly reliable as boss even though he isn't used to leading. Maybe he was the president in some school, which he isn't attending much now. I turned my head towards Vero and asked him.

"What should we do? Not even a single superior is around."I said.

"You're really trying to mock Vero, aren't you? You are already talking to your superior!"Gian blurted.

This is what I call realization. Vero is the eighteenth boss of Vongola even though it hasn't been officially announced; he is the Vongola's Boss!

"Sorry about the Vero, I didn't mean to disrespect you."I said.

"It's alright, it hasn't been officially announced yet, so you can still refrain from calling me 'boss'."Vero said.

"W-Wait, you're also a Mafia Boss?"Sole asked.

"Radioso Tredicesimo, it's a pleasure to meet you, I am Vongola Diciottesimo. Let's talk about this matter inside the Headquarters, shall we?"Vero said.

I could clearly see Sole being numbed, I'm guessing what he is saying in his mind, and it is: 'Is this how a mafia boss acts like?'

And it is clearly seen in his actions that he is in awe, his jaw wide open for a fish, his fingers trying to lift but fails.

"Is something wrong?"Vero asked.

"Oh, no not at all, let's get going then!"Sole said.

"Hey! Pay more respect towards boss!"Gian exclaimed.

"I-I'm so sorry! Please forgive my actions."Sole apologized.

"Gian, you shouldn't scare people like that. If you continue doing that, people might not want to negotiate with us."Vero said.

Gian nodded slightly and Rune calmed Sole down.

"Don't worry, if your Family passes Vero's requirements, he'll surely allow being allies with you. If not, well, let's see what'll happen first."I said.

We entered the enormous castle and proceeded to the office entitled Vongola Diciasette. Soon, this will be entitled Vongola Diciottesimo, Vero's office. He gestured Sole to sit down on the chair while he sits down on his own, we just stood here because this won't take long. Sole then handed a folder to Vero which contains the profile of him and his Family.

* * *

"Sigh, I'll put this file in the office first and rest before I tell them what happened, tomorrow."Daine said.

The car arrived at Vongola HQ and he stepped out of the car. He entered that base and proceeded to Vongola Diciasette's office. He opened the door slowly and saw Vero and an unknown man sitting on their respective chairs.

Daine was thinking: '_His first negotiation, he'll do fine in the future days.'_ And he smirked at this idea and closed the door.

* * *

I turned around because I heard the door closed, must have been my imagination.

"I would like you to bring your Family here tomorrow. This is necessary, because I need to see the Family's capabilities. Here's a card to show proof."Vero said.

He then gave a card which has an imprint of the Vongola Emblem and a dying will flame which was Vero's signature. Sole just wondered why it is burning, yet it still isn't dissolving.

"It was pleasure doing business with you, tomorrow will be your only chance to prove your Family's worth."Vero said.

Sole nodded and prepared to take his leave. He departed in a flash, maybe he's excited? I noticed Daine's car, he must be here.

"Say, is it time to eat?"Rune asked.

Stomachs grumbled, except for mine. I'm used to skipping a whole day's food. But, we all agreed to go to the dining room and asked for meals. We started eating as the cooks were really good and flashy.

"Say, Vero, where are your parents?"Rune asked.

"My father died because of an accident, my mother is ill and is still in the hospital. I don't really think she'll survive."Vero said.

"Nice going Rune, you brought up something forbidden."Gian said.

"No, it's okay, really. I got used to it."Vero said.

"How about you Gian. Where are your parents?"I asked.

"They're in a rival mafia. I don't even think they're still alive."Gian exclaimed.

"Whoa, that's a really harsh experience."Rune stated.

Everyone continued eating, and I got the feeling that Rune still isn't content with the answers the he got.

"How about you Hunt?"Rune asked.

Silence…

"Uh, Rune? Let's continue eating."Vero requested.

And so, we did. And after that, we had a sleepover. I'm the host of course, then, we all fell asleep


	17. Do you know why?

"Hunt-chan! Watch out, you might trip."A concerned voice said.

"Don't worry okaa-san, I won't trip down."A little Hunt said.

Just as he turns his head back to the direction he was running to, he tripped down, causing him to cry. The mother hurriedly rushed to where he is lying and quickly pulled him up.

"Now, what did I told you?"His mother said concerned.

The boy hugged his mother and slowly stopped crying. They sat down under the cherry blossom tree which is called Sakura. She opened the picnic box and took an apple and gave it to her son and took another one for herself. They watch the cherry blossoms in peace. And then, a man holding three ice-cream sticks and walked closer to them and sat down besides Hunt's mother. He was her husband, as they kissed and continued watching the sakuras. He then distributed the ice-creams that he was holding, an apple-flavored ice-cream for Hunt, vanilla for his mother, and chocolate for himself. Hunt quickly ate the ice-cream and finished the cone. Little Hunt just had to wonder.

"Ne, where are we exactly?"Asked Hunt.

"We're in Namimori, Namimori is located in Japan."His mother said.

"If you want to be exact, it is located east of Asia."His father joked.

Hunt didn't quite get it, he was only three. But now that he is at a proper age, he understood it.

Hunt woke up, stood off the bed, and fixed the mess. He was already eight, and is an orphan now. When his father never came home and when his mother was taken away, he had run away from his home. He had nowhere to go, and is lost. Fortunately, a lady-who happens to own an orphanage-, passes by him. She asked if he was lost, and he answered that he has no home and no family to go back to.

"I am not lost; I am wondering how to get lost. Lost from my loss." That's what he said.

Now, he is an orphan in an orphanage and is rather content. Still, he had developed an attitude which made him to withdraw from socializing. He also had developed hatred for his parents whom he never met again. To stray his mind from ever thinking about the lonely past, he lets loose of his hatred and irritation to those who bother him. His anger is drawn out, and his fists are its exits.

Two years later, every kid in the orphanage was either adopted or has grown-up to handle his self. Hunt was left alone because of his behavior, and he didn't want anyone to take him. He didn't want to acknowledge anyone as his parents nor as his guardians. He learned to be independent when he was five, even though he still had parents that time. He had grown up with the cruel ways of the world, and has adopted with living with it. Another year has passed by; this time, his caretaker has died in a car accident. The police tried to convince him to move to another orphanage, but he declined and made his way, running away again. He was like a fugitive, running away from misery and from the demons that try and make him suffer. Over the years, he learned how to be invisible, trying to evade those who wanted to help him. He also had learned to be stealthy, being able to escape from those who would harm him. With his natural instincts and his newly obtained abilities, he was able to surpass more than any ordinary obstacles in his path. He had lost his dreams and had created a pride of his own. He created his own objective, to be happy and content with his life. While trying to search for his self-created fate, he had encountered something he never thought of. A kid was in the middle of the busy street, and seemed so lost. Just then, a truck-which seemed out of control- was headed to they're direction. With his fast reflexes, Hunt ran to the boy and tried to pull him to safety, but there was a catch, the truck might go to the direction he was going to pick. Instead, he carried the boy and turned around and ran as fast as he could, but the truck seemed like it had a mind of its own. It changes its course to where they were running. Hunt had no other choice, he timed it right, when the truck was about to hit them, he mustered all his energy and focused it on throwing the boy to the sidewalk. The kid was unharmed, but he was hit with force and fell unconscious. He woke up on a hospital bed, he was bandaged all over. The doctor came and told him that he might take a while to recover, his bones weren't broken, and none of it was fractured. The thing is: his muscle tissues might tear apart if he moves too much. Hunt was quite relieved, and at the same time, feeling worst than ever. The doctor went out and two visitors came in, it was the kid and his mother. They thanked Hunt for his efforts to save the boy, and offered a repayment for his brave actions. Hunt said that the hospital bill is something, but she said that they already had it covered. Hunt sighed at this; he wouldn't want to take over a debt and asked for something impossible. Hunt asked if it's alright. The mother said that it was okay, that's because they were a rich family, a very, very rich family. He couldn't think of anything. So, he asked for finance and they accepted. A week has passed by and Hunt was free to move again, his first stop was… Well, he had nowhere to go. He decided to walk around the unknown terrain and finally brought him to a conclusion, he's lost. He was still calm and collected, for losing his temper won't do him any good. He finds a ramen store and decides to eat. He entered the said store and finds two familiar faces. He went near them and started a conversation. Hunt asked about why they were eating in a ramen store when they could just eat at any fancy restaurant. The answer was quite simple, people have different taste in food, you just couldn't find these kinds of noodle in any fancy restaurant. The television that is hanging up on the ceiling then switched to news report. The report was about the driver of the same truck that made Hunt idle, it said that it was hijacked by foreigners who was part of a Mafia from abroad. This made Hunt more aware of the crimes and dangers of the world and added it in his vocabulary, Mafia. They continued eating and they get to know each other, the mother's name is Lily and her son's name is Jay. They got talking with long conversations and different topics, Jay even got so far in revealing Hunt's likes and dislikes. Hunt felt different, he felt somewhat great. And it finally came to this:

"Hunt, would you like to live with us?"Lily asked.

Hunt was speechless. He couldn't accept the offer, he couldn't decline it either. He either accepts it and lives a new life, or, declines it and lives with despair. He had this chance; he wouldn't want it to go away. He finally accepts the offer and lives with them. He learned about a lot of things, mostly because of education. He also learned martial arts like: karate, taekwondo, hapkido, judo and a lot more things. He also learned kendo and was also able to learn marksmanship even though Lily didn't want him to learn that. He learned a lot of things at the age of eleven, and mostly would live with it for the rest of his life. The only thing he doesn't know is to drive. Sure he knows engineering and wirings; he is even good at inventing useful things. Lily wouldn't approve of this, it's because of two reasons, which are: 1) Hunt is underage and is unable to have a license. 2) Nobody would teach him how to drive at his age. The reason was actually only one, because he is underage. So, she promised that when he is old enough, she would give him a present.

"When you're somewhere between 17 and 20, I'll give you a present."Lily promised.

Hunt was delighted at this; he always wanted to drive when he was a kid. Back then, he wants to drive a police car, but now, he wants something with style and he was sure that Lily would know what he likes. One day, Lily was out shopping and Jay was with his grandparent's house. Hunt was left alone, he was bored when he had nothing to do and if he wasn't ordered around. It was getting late, Jay's grandmother told me, via telephone that Jay is going home tomorrow. Lily, however, wasn't home yet. Hunt wondered what is taking her so long, so, he decides to find her. After one and a half hour of searching, he finally found her, in the middle of the crowd, lying on the blood-stained floor of concrete. He immediately runs towards her and tries to wake her up, but he fails. Her wounds are large enough for a lot of blood to come out. The next day, Hunt found out that the Mafia is also behind this and is suspected to be based on Sicily, Italy. This made Hunt angrier at the Mafia, made him swear that he'll destroy their existence. He packed all the things he needed and prepared to take leave for Italy, but Jay managed to stop him. Hunt wanted revenge while Jay only wanted justice and slay only those who killed his mother. Hunt couldn't help but think about her promises of being there for both of them, being there to take care of them, to save them out of trouble, and being able to scold them for their troubles. Lastly, her promise of buying him a car. It didn't matter to Hunt; all he wanted was that his pain would go away. He decided to leave for Italy again, this time; Jay didn't stop him because Hunt said that he only wants to see the nation that his father lived in. Once he got there, he got involved in a chase between Mafia and police. He was smacked to the head by a stock of a machine gun and also hit the ground, face first. He found himself in a hospital again and found out that he had selective amnesia and his memory became dull. The only thing that he could do to help him remember is to empty his mind and try to forget what happened and the memory will surely come back. The next day, the doctor came in Hunt's room, but found only his bed and not the patient himself. Not even a single letter was left; he made his way out and has been trying to remember ever since. Once he got to the age of fifteen, he finally got personal problems and stopped his process of remembering his past.

* * *

'_I woke to the sound of pouring rain_'

Hunt woke up; he realized that it was just a dream. Though he couldn't really remember everything, it seemed very important t him. He shrugged it off and changed his clothes. He stood in-front of the mirror, and he started reciting.

"My name is Hunt Chauf D. Aload. I am currently eighteen years-old. I am half Italian, half Japanese. I am currently living in the Vongola Base located in a forest in Sicily, Italy. Under a special examination, I have already completed education and have already graduated college. My current title is the Vongola Eighteenth's Cloud Guardian. I had been affected by selective amnesia and am now trying to recover all my memories, so far so good. This is all the info I can give right now, so stop eavesdropping."Hunt said.

Vero opened the door and scratches the back of his head, Rune just laughs, Gian tries to act that he doesn't care.

"Sorry about that Hunt, we were just curious."Vero apologized.

"I knew you were, that's why I started talking in the first place. Did you record it?"Hunt said.

"Who would record your personal info? It's quite useless anyways."Gian blurted.

"Oh, so you really aren't interested? Then why did you let me hold this tape recorder."Rune stated and then laughs.

Gian pretended that he didn't do it, but fails. We all laughed.

"Alright, let's get back to the main topic. There's something outside HQ, it was covered. The person who gave it requested to surprise you with it. I don't think it's hostile, let's take a look then."Vero stated.

They all ran down the stairs like little children, except for Gian who wants to act cool and calm and collected. They opened the large castle doors and saw the thing that Vero is talking about.

"How did it end up here?"Hunt asked.

"Well, it was brought here via helicopter, a really large one."Vero explained.

"Don't you think they're dangerous? They found our base and this might be a bomb."Gian scowled.

While they were busy talking, Hunt was already snooping around the said object.

"First of all, he isn't a bad guy, that's for sure. Other than that, I'm sure they wouldn't tell anyone about this base. And lastly, this isn't a bomb!"Hunt said.

"Then what is it?"Rune asked innocently.

Gian, being curious, removed the covers and it revealed a car of Hunt's dreams.

"A Lamborghini Gallardo SE!"Hunt exclaimed.

Hunt immediately searched the car, from engine to interior.

"The car is custom made. The paint is even my favorite color."Hunt said.

He found a little envelope which contains a paper. It was the drawing Hunt made when Lily promised him that she would give him a car. There is also a letter inside, its contents are:

_Dear Hunt,_

_Hey! It's me! Jay, you remember, right?_

_It took me forever to find ya!_

_And now that I did, I wanted to give you a gift._

_It's mother's promise to you._

_Hope you like it!_

_Also, I gave you my present._

_It's inside your bank account, okay?_

_Write back if you can, the address is already there._

_P.S. I'm already fifteen and have a girlfriend._

The last thing that's inside the envelope is the key to the car. It has a key-chain that resembles a water-lily. He smiled, he finally remembered everything. He turns around and faces everyone.

"I promise you guys, I will act as your guidance and will treat you like my own family."Hunt said with an assuring grin.

Everyone was confused by this, but never the less, they agree to it.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hope you like it! Please review and criticize my work. My inspiration for this is Yamamoto's episode, namely: "For my Friends" I think. It is where he promises that he would always be there for Tsuna and his other friends.


	18. Remembering the forgotten

Hunt, being the superior, always takes care of the mess that has been and is about to be done. He even is acknowledged by Vero as supervisor. But of course, every man needs a day off, and Hunt is no exception of a man. Vero requested that Hunt should enjoy his time with his new car and do other stuff too. Hunt reluctantly agrees and made his way to ask for his license. Although everything seems normal, it actually isn't. Something in the minds of the four has slipped out, the Radioso Famiglia's performance. It had slipped of Hunt's mind that he agreed to stroll with his new car, which he named: Cloud. It had slipped out of Rune's mind that he had nothing to worry about. It had slipped out of Gian's mind that he couldn't remind Vero about it. It had slipped out of Vero's mind that he actually had no excuse to go to his soon-to-be office. And of course, people always come to realization both in good and bad situations. An example of this is when Vero passed by his soon-to-be office and finally realized about his meeting. But he had nothing to worry about, he wanted Sole to bring his Famiglia and make the alliance if they pass. Even though Hunt isn't there to fix any problems that might come, he became resolved and calm about this issue and assured himself that there's nothing to worry about. And now, he just has to wait for his guests.

-Meanwhile-

"Ah, it's nice to have a license!"Hunt said happily as he walks out of the building.

He entered his dear car and started its engine. He then wondered where he should go next, with one of the many possibilities. Of all places he wanted to go, he chose a very special one.

"Hm, oh, where is that letter?"Hunt said.

He searched his pockets and found it; he then reads the address on it.

"Alright, time to pay him a visit. It has been awhile too."Hunt said and then grinned.

He then drove to where the address leads him.

-On the other hand-

"Huh? Uncle, what are you doing here?"Rune asked.

"You might have forgotten that you have training to do."Anthony answered.

"Oh, right, I forgot. Ha ha ha, did you bring my swords then?"Rune answered in realization.

"How could we train without these, hm?"Anthony asked as he gave Rune the Asari Ugetsu.

The two started training somewhere in Vongola Base.

-With Gian-

"Vero, was it really a right decision to let Hunt leave?"Gian asked.

"It's not like he isn't going back. Besides, he needs a break from your mess."Vero said then he chuckled.

"None of it was my fault, it was Rune's. And he doesn't clean up our mess."Gian replied.

Vero just chuckled and searched through his office while Gian just waits there as he was ordered to do so.

-Sole's problem-

"Hey guys! This is our only chance to ally ourselves with the strongest Mafia and you're wasting it!"Sole protested.

"Hah, why would we believe you? First, you lied about being our boss and now this. Pathetic."One of his 'men' said.

"I didn't lie! It was the truth; I am the only heir to the last boss."Sole exclaimed.

"The only heir is a kid, what a lame reason."Another one commented.

"Anyways, if it was true, give us proof. If we become allies with the Vongola, I swear that I will follow orders from you."Another man said.

Sole tries to remember everything that went on yesterday, and then he came to realization.

"Here's your proof!"Sole blurted out.

He was holding the card that Vero gave him, the Vongola Business Card. Everyone tried to think of a way on how he 'stole' the card from the Vongola's Possession. Sole thinks that it still isn't enough, so he dials the number that is written to it and gives the phone to one of his 'subordinates'.

"Give it a try."Sole commanded.

-Back with Hunt-

Hunt was still puzzled at what he is looking at right now. He tried to come up with several ideas on why he is seeing this; 1) It's the figment of his imagination. 2) The result of recovering his memories. 3) He had made his way back to Vongola Base. 4) Jay really likes to spend his money.

"I'll go with the last one. He is really damn rich."Hunt exclaimed.

There were no gates or anything, but there are guards everywhere.

"On second thought, I think I'm back at HQ."Hunt said.

_Well, its do or don't._ Is what's on Hunt's mind right now. Sneaking in is easy, but he decided against it. He wanted a surprise factor, but not the ninja way. So, he thought of a plan. He gestured one of the guards to come near him.

"You there, is anyone home?"Hunt asked.

"Apparently, yes he is."The guard said.

"Could you please escort me to the front door? I'm a friend, or rather, a relative of his."Hunt said.

The guard nodded and they made their way to the front door. Once there, the guard let him be and Hunt rang the doorbell. It took three minutes to open the door, might take an hour if were in the bathroom.

"Hi there!"A girl greeted.

"Uh, is Jay inside?"Hunt asked.

"Oh, he is currently eating, why don't you come inside?"The said girl requested.

Hut nodded and went inside the said house.

-Vero's soon-to-be office-

"Hello, um, is this the Vongola Headquarters?"A man on the other line asked.

"Yes, this is Vongola Diciottesimo speaking."Vero replied.

There was silence for about seven and a half minutes.

"Hello? Are you still there?"Vero asked in concern.

"Ah y-yes, I'm still here."The man replied.

"What may I help you with?"Vero asked.

"Ah you see, I just wanted to c-confirm if the alliance is real."The said man replied.

"Ah, you are Radioso Tredicesimo's subordinate, aren't you? Yes, the alliance will be in accord if you come here in about, two hours or the request is over."Vero replied.

"Okay, I see. Well then, it was a p-pleasure meeting with you, uh, Vongola Diciottesimo."The man said before cutting the call.

"He sure was in a hurry."Vero wondered.

-Rune's Training-

"Hey, I got the feeling that we're the only ones who are training."Rune said.

"I'm sure they're busy with many other things."Anthony replied.

"Yeah, they sure are. Hunt's having a reunion with someone, Vero and Gian are going to test another Family and see if they're fit to be our ally."Rune replied.

"Alright, enough talk, let's continue our bout."Anthony stated.

-Hunt's situation-

They entered the dining room and Hunt saw the boy he was looking for.

"It took me time to realize that this was your house."Hunt said.

Said boy paused for a second, and then turned his head to look at Hunt.

"Yo, it's good of you to come. You already ate?"Jay said.

"Well, I'm not really hungry. But, what the heck let me dig in."Hunt said.

"Alright! Come on, sit down. Have a taste of her cooking."Jay stated.

"Oh, that's right. I believe we haven't introduced ourselves yet."Hunt said as she faced the said girl.

"Let me do that. Hunt this is Lea, Lea this is Hunt."Jay said.

"Uh, Jay? I think you're forgetting something."Lea said.

"Oh, yeah. Um, Hunt? Lea is-"Jay was trying to explain but was interrupted.

"The girl you mentioned. Your girlfriend."Hunt said while eating.

Hunt enjoyed the sight of seeing Jay and Lea blushing looking away from each other.

"Don't be shy; I stand as Jay's older brother, so you don't have to keep anything from me. You can ask anything of me."Hunt said.

"Oh is that so? Well, what was that place you were in?"Jay asked.

There was silence because Hunt couldn't possibly tell him that it's a Mafia hideout.

-Vongola HQ-

"What's taking them so long?"Gian barked.

"Easy now, it's their choice if they don't want to come. And besides, they only got fifteen minutes left."Vero stated.

They both waited outside for the rest of thirteen minutes and Gian became finally irritated.

"Alright, it's already fourteen minutes now, it they don't show up-"Gian's protesting was stopped when he saw a group of people walking towards them.

"Good grief, it took you forever to come here!"Gian exclaimed.

"Sorry about that, we didn't have a ride."Sole stated.

"Well, at least you came here. If you waited for another minute, well, let's just say you're safe. For now."Vero said as he turned around and proceeded to enter the base.

"Hurry up! You already made us wait too long."Gian ordered.

Everyone then proceeded inside the base and to the largest room they could enter.


	19. Doing what you love most

"It' hard to explain but, I guess, you can call it my home."Hunt explained.

"Oh, so that's where you live in. But who was that blonde anyway?"Jay stated.

"Oh him? He's a friend. And if you're wondering about the men in black, they're body guards."Hunt explained.

"How did you manage to have that kind of fortune?"Lea asked.

"I know! You have a rich girlfriend!"Jay exclaimed.

"No, I don't have a girlfriend. I earn it all with my job."Hunt explained.

"And what is this job of yours? I hope it's not something evil."Lea inquired.

"Well, if you look at it the wrong way, you may think it's bad. Okay, make a guess. I am a man who holds gun and protects an important person."Hunt stated.

"That would be, obviously, a bodyguard."Jay answered.

"Sorta like that, but it's actually more complicated than that. You see, I am what they call a guardian; I help the person, guide him/her, protect and supervise him/her. That's pretty much it. Think about it as something like a mafia game, one boss and six trusted subordinates and the rest are just henchmen."Hunt explained.

"Okay, I get it now. My next question is: are you really in the mafia?"Jay asked.

"What? What are you talking about? I just used it as an explanation."Hunt defended.

"Well, I went down a store and I heard people talking about someone, and that seemed to be you. A man filled me in with info; he told me that a very dangerous man has been lurking out from the shadows and showed me a picture, of you. So now, are you or are you not in the mafia?"Jay asked curiously.

"Okay, if you're so bothered with a simple rumor. If I told you yes, would you believe me? And if you do, would you believe me if I told you? If I were in the mafia, would you doubt it? If I weren't, would you want to prove it?"Hunt asked a lot of questions.

"I wanted to prove it, that's why I am asking you. If you tell me that you are in the mafia, then I would want to prove it. If you tell me that you aren't, I could doubt. And I could hate you for your answer."Jay replied.

"Yes, I am in the mafia. But no, I am not a bad person."Hunt stated.

"Then what's your purpose for joining the mafia?"Lea asked.

"It's quite simple actually. I see a lot of people getting slaughtered by the mafia, you two aren't witnesses. I also had been targeted by the mafia, and I feared one thing at that moment. It would be because I won't be able to protect those whom I love; revenge isn't in my vocabulary anymore."Hunt explained.

"There's no such mafia that would help people."Lea said.

"This particular mafia I joined in has a different purpose for existing. It exist to help people from harm, and if possible, from every other problems."Hunt stated.

"How could we be so sure of that?"Jay asked.

"If it weren't for that particular purpose, I wouldn't have joined it in the first place."Hunt replied.

They gazed at each other with a serious glare, Lea just stood there. She never felt this kind of aura, nor did she ever saw Jay like this. After six minutes, Hunt and Jay just smiled, then try to hold it in, but fails and their laughter spread across the whole room. Lea just watched, but decided to join as well.

"Alright then, I believe you."Jay said.

"I knew you would eventually will. Keeping it a secret wasn't an option. Just promise me that you wouldn't tell anyone, not a single person, okay?"Hunt stated.

They both nodded and Hunt just smiled. But the smile faded when he felt something unusual, a foreign presence and then, an explosion.

* * *

-Vongola HQ-

"I am going to give you test which is quite simple actually. All you have to do is find your boss within an hour, if you fail to do so, the deal is off."Vero said.

Everyone nodded and Vero signaled to Gian. Apparently, he was a flash bang and he threw it at Sole's men. The three of them hurriedly went to the backyard and stayed put.

"Hope that they don't make a mess or Hunt will literately kill them all, including us. And he won't hesitate to do so."Vero said and then chuckled.

The three just hoped for the best while they waited for results. Unknown to them, there is something else waiting to happen inside.

-Inside HQ-

"Some routes are blocked; do you think they went through one of them?'One of the men said.

"No way, this must be a clue of some sort. We will go to the only route available."Another one said.

"He was right; it wasn't as hard as we thought."Another one added.

"Oh you're wrong with that one, boy."A mysterious voice said.

* * *

-Back with Hunt-

It was hard to breathe and the smoke blocks their view. Hunt is trained with these times and is sure about what happens next, which is an attack.

"Everyone, go back. Away from the hole in the wall."Hunt ordered.

Just then, an overhead slash was about to hit Hunt, but he easily dodged this. With the combination of the powerful overhead swing and Hunt's evasion, the smoke cleared in no time.

"Huh, I missed. And I thought my axe was slowing me down."The attacker mumbled.

Hunt immediately realizes what that guy meant. He was the guy who tried to kill him with an axe. Hunt was experienced in fighting with bladed enemies and he learned an important thing, he's no match with just a handcuff.

"Hey, you got any weapon there?"Hunt asked Jay.

"This is the only weapon available."Jay replied as he threw a pair of tonfas.

"First a handcuff, now a pair of tonfas. Great, just great!"Hunt complained.

But he must put that aside and focus on beating that guy. With two metal tonfas, he could block incoming attacks. Hunt charged right at the armed man and likewise. Metals clashed together as Hunt tries to defeat the man. The bout took long enough for Hunt to realize that this man was able to use flames and he was using it all along.

"Invisible flames? I should have seen that coming!"Hunt said.

"If you saw right through it, it wouldn't be so invisible now, would it?"Jay said.

Hunt just shrugged off the side-comment and continued focusing on defeating the swordsman. He quickly reached inside his pocket and pulls out a ring and used it to level the playing field. But it seemed that he was still no match due to the big guy's stamina. Hunt went on to his last resort: if I couldn't unarm him, then I should dismantle him. Hunt was serious about this, if couldn't disarm the man, he might as well break the arms. After a few moments, he eventually did. Focusing much of his energy to his right tonfa, he waited for the perfect moment for him to strike and when he did, more than four fingers were heard cracking and the man himself was shrieking with pain. Hunt was panting; it was a fight he couldn't win easily. He also realizes that he inputted too much energy at the right tonfa, he shattered it. He also timed it perfectly that the man's bones, from the fingers up to his right shoulder were fractured. But it also had an effect with Hunt, his right arm became numb and his shoulders were strained.

"Now *pants*tell me*pants*your plans."Hunt ordered.

"Y-You wouldn't get the t-truth from me!"The man exclaimed.

This was a very unfortunate day for him; his whole right side was fractured in a flash. And what could be even worse than that? Well, Hunt's mood was from Sunny to Cloudy and then, a Storm ensues. And luckily for Hunt, he knew pressure points and has read: '_Torturing for Dummies_' by accident when he was searching in the HQ's library.

"Oh don't you worry; I'll squeeze it out from you."Hunt smiled his infamous sadistic smile.

Not a minute has passed by and:

"Alright! Alright! I'll tell you! Please! Just sto-oo-op!"The man begged.

"Good grief, I knew this would happen."Jay said.

"Why is that? Have you experienced it?"Lea asked.

"I'm lucky that I wasn't a target. People who either teases me, mom, or him, especially him. They will get _brought to death_."Jay explained.

"Alright, that's all I need to know. If you make another mess, I'll be there to bring you to your death!"Hunt exclaimed.

"I told ya. Never get on his bad side and you'll be safe."Jay explained.

"Whoa, that's so scary. You're very lucky to manage, huh."Lea stated.

Jay just nodded at her and smiled and she smiled back.

"Hey, can I borrow this? I'm quite defenseless."Hunt said.

"Sure, it's yours. I'm quite tired with tonfas anyways."Jay said.

Hunt just continued to his car and started it.

* * *

-Vongola Backyard-

"They're sure taking so long."Sole complained.

"Well, if the alliance isn't important to them-"Gian was cut interrupted when he saw Sole's men.

"Took you too long, but enough time to make it."Vero said.

"Wait Vero, they look…so strange."Gian stated.

Sole's men then started attacking them.

"H-Hey! What's wrong with you?"Sole exclaimed.

"I don't think they understand you."Vero stated.

Sole stopped dodging the attacks and started attacking his own men.

"I've been holding my anger for awhile now. I'm going to dish it all out on you!"Sole rampaged.

Vero and Gian just stood there and watch as Sole beat his own men.

"Uh, Boss? If we make a mess, will you do the same?"Gian asked.

"Um, I don't think I'm the one who's gonna do that."Vero replied.

"Then who is?"Gian asked.

Just as he asked this, one of Sole's men tried to attack Vero. But, a metal tonfa clashed with his cheek.

"Him."Vero and Gian said in unison.

"What are you two talking about? On second thought, never mind."Hunt stated.

Sole appears to be exhausted from beating his own men.

"Man*pant*I never thought they were strong."Sole exclaimed.

Just then, the side of the Vongola Base exploded. And out came a suspicious looking man.

"And I thought you were all able to defeat the Vongola."The man exclaimed.

Everyone seemed to be thinking about whom the man is, but there is an exception. Hunt was just thinking about the damage on the Vongola Base.

"I guess I'll take care of this matter myself."The man said.

* * *

**Author's Note: **if you're wondering how the fight will look like, try watching the episode: Open Carnage Box where Kyoya kicks Dino and ensues Cambio Forma.

* * *

Hunt was so angry that he kicked one of Sole's henchmen who are lying down on the ground.

"I'll bring you to your death!"Hunt exclaimed as he charged right at him with his tonfa and handcuff.

The enemy opened his sun box weapon and out came a radio-active suit.

"What a useless box weapon."Hunt exclaimed.

The man just grinned and charged right back at him.

"They're fighting really fast."Gian stated.

"As fast as Hunt's car."Vero added.

The enemy opened another box weapon and out came a large slug. Hunt just cuffed it and pulled back.

"Bad move."The enemy stated.

Just then, the slug started glowing. Hunt just followed what his reflexes told it; destroy it, which he did. He smacked it with his tonfa and the problem was solved.

"That's just one of my tricks."The enemy blurted.

Hunt looked at the tonfa and tiny little bugs are crawling all over.

"Hm, maggots."Hunt said as he threw the tonfa.

"You threw your only weapon; and what could you possibly do with a harmless handcuff?"The man taunted.

"Simple, just this", Hunt opened the spikes," And this," Hunt multiplied the handcuffs.

"Hah, you think you can stop me with those? Even with those spikes, you couldn't hurt me when I'm wearing this suit!"The man mocked Hunt.

Hunt just shrugged it off and continued attacking.

"Four handcuffs isn't gonna do any damage."The man taunted again.

"I second that motion."Hunt smiled sadistically again.

The man then noticed eighteen Cloud Rings on his fingers, two from the pinky to the pointer and one on the thumb. They all glowed and suddenly, the handcuffs started multiplying rapidly and covered the man, whole.

"Wha? I can't move!"The man exclaimed.

"Idiot, that's the point. I don't want you to move."Hunt explained. "Let's… tighten a bit, shall we?" He added.

The handcuffs then started shrinking and crushing the enemy.

"Now tell me, which family are you from?"Hunt asked.

"T-The E-Estraneo Famiglia! P-Please! I'm telling the truth!"The man cried.

"I believe you, but do you think that I will spare you?"Hunt said.

Hunt crushed him a little, enough to make his bones crack, but also enough to make him alive.

"Consider that a lesson from the Vongola."Hunt stated.

He then saw the man's sun ring.

"As the leader of The Foundation, I'll confiscate this."Hunt added.

"He's positioning himself without notice."Sole commented.

"Don't worry; I was going to put him in that position anyways."Vero said while smiling.

"Radioso Tredicesimo, I believe this will be of use to you."Hunt said as he threw the sun ring to Sole.

"Hunt, I believe he has another title, along with his Famiglia."Vero corrected.

"Hm, I get the point. Sole, the Vongola Famiglia will be delighted to have your Famiglia as an ally."Hunt stated.

Sole was overjoyed to hear this.

"But it's my turn to give a test to you."Hunt added.

"What is it?"The three of them said in unison.

"Fix my domain, or else."Hunt stated.

"Hey, what happened here?"Rune exclaimed.

"Get down from there and help out!"Gian exclaimed.

Hunt just continued inside and wondered.

"_The sun that fights adversities with his own body just to save his Family. But in this case, he fought his own Family to save Vongola. But still, he is perfect for that position; I hope Vero got that as well."_Hunt thought to himself.

Hunt proceeded to the library and searched through the books, again. But this time, he knows where to start.

"Ah, here it is."Hunt said as he pulls out a book.

He opened it and searched what he needed.

"The Estraneo Famiglia, still alive eh?"Hunt stated.


End file.
